le sacrifice d'un ange
by barjy02
Summary: godstiel/cass dans un dernier geste d'amitie va tenter de sauver ses anciens amis d'un nouvel ennemi
1. Chapter 1

« sacrifice d'un ange"...chapitre 1 : l'adieu

(l'action se situe un peu après le final de la saison 6...castiel est au Paradis)

Castiel est de dos et regarde par la fenêtre son paradis...l'autiste jouant avec son cerf volant...  
>La naiveté, la vraie liberté, celle d'être soi-même en soi-même...Il aurait donne n'importe quoi pour être a sa place<br>Il semble parler à cet être coupé des mondes.

"J'arrive au bout du voyage...  
>pas de rédemption ni de pardon pour moi<br>je me suis égaré sur la route de la perdition et nul ne viendra plus me sauver...  
>il est déjàtrop tard<br>aies je fais le mauvais choix, sûrement...la preuve est là...le monstre qui sommeille en moi, celui qui devait m'aider à sauver le monde va devenir sa nuit éternelle...j'ai échoué, je me suis cru l'égal ou meilleur que mon père...et je ne suis que sa pâle image...la copie de son échec"  
>Il appuye son front sur la fenêtre...un bruit sec et l'homme enfant cesse de jouer avec son cerf volant et semble fixer Castiel tout en fixant le vide<p>

"Je suis fatigué...Je me sens vide...Rien qu'un trou béant...Moi Dieu, Moi l'ange, Moi l'humain aux ailes brisées...  
>j'ai tout perdu et je n'y ai rien gagné...des siècles d'obéissance, de loyauté et de sacrifice...<br>j'ai cru en l'amitié, en l'amour, en la famille...tout cela n'était qu'espoir et illusion  
>je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un fils abandonné, un frêre isolé...un être sans lien..."<p>

Il se redresse, l'autiste a recommencé à jouer avec le vent tout sourire, les yeux au ciel

"J'ai cru faire le bon choix...j'y ai tellement cru...j'étais aveuglé par mon orgueil...par ma volonté d'être ,moi aussi, quelqu'un d'exceptionnel...l'être qui changerait la face du monde  
>et j'ai réussi...j'ai ouvert une porte qui n'aurait jamais dû l'etre<br>j'ai fermer celle de l'apocalypse et j'ai ouvert celle des enfers des temps anciens..."

L'autiste s'assieds sur l'herbe et ramène son cerf volant en riant comme un enfant

"Pourrais je un jour etre pardonné? le retour de mon âme, dans la torture, pourra t elle avoir la volonté de survivre?  
>je meurs, je suis déjà mort et personne ne viendra pleurer sur ma tombe...je paies aujourd'hui pour mes erreurs...et le tribut est lourd...je ne pensais pas mériter cela...j'ai toujours cru bien faire...agir pour le meilleur...la leçon est cruelle et la désillusion bien plus encore..."<p>

Il se retourne...il a le visage craquelé, du sang qui perle aux coins de ses yeux bleus devenus soudainement gris terne...il saigne du nez...mais ce regard, oui ce regard c'était celui de Castiel

Dean le fixait...désempare...Il s'était retrouvé là debout derrière Castiel d'un coup, amené au Paradis d'une pensée. La pièce était vide juste un petit meuble sur lequel castiel semblait s'appuyer pour ne pas tomber, il n'avait su prononcer un mot...lui remplit de rage, de colère et de haine envers son ancien ami, son ancien allié...il n'avait rien su dire...comme hypnotisé par la scène dans le jardin que Castiel observait derriere sa grande baie vitrée...

"Dean..." dans un murmure...Il essuie sa bouche, le sang coule le long de ses lèvres...il le regarde suinter sur le bout de ses doigts...et sourit

Il croise le regard de Dean...mais il ne le voit pas bien...il perd la vue...Petit a petit, le monde extérieur lui devient étranger

"Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps..." Il sort de la poche de son imper un petit livre qu'il regarde en le frottant du bout du pouce...et le tend a Dean

"Prends le...il vous permettra de réouvrir la porte du purgatoire...Vous pourrez y renvoyer le monstre des temps anciens qui va bientôt apparaitre...je ne peux plus contenir la clef..."  
>Il crache du sang...Dean semble perdu...Il ne sait pas comment réagir<br>"C'est en énochian...quelqu'un de confiance viendra bientôt vers vous et vous aidera a le traduire"  
>Castiel semble avoir du mal à respirer...et semble s'affaisser sur lui-même...<br>Dean s'approche de lui et le retient par les épaules avant qu'il ne s'effondre...Ils croisent leur regard  
>Castiel le sent mais déjà il ne peut plus le voir...Ses yeux bleux ne sont plus que des voiles blancs<br>"Je vais mourir Dean...je suis désolé...pour tout...j'ai cru bien faire...j'ai échoué..."

Il repousse lentement Dean et s'appuye sur le petit meuble...Dehors l'autiste s'est couché au sol, s'endormant avec son cerf volant serre tout contre lui

« Cass..."  
>Dean ne sait pas quoi dire mais d'avoir entendu son ami l'appeler ainsi, Castiel sourit tristement<br>"Cass...Ca faisait si longtemps qu'on ne m'avait plus appelé ainsi..."

"Va Dean...Va et préparez vous...Mes légions viendront vous aider...Vous serez contacter...Fais moi confiance...Obéis a leur leader...Je t'en supplie...Fais moi confiance..."  
>Il semble pris de crampe et le sang se met à pleurer de ses yeux...de ses oreilles, de son nez...Le sang cherche toutes les sorties pour jaillir<br>Dean veut s'approcher de lui mais Castiel le repousse de loin, de la main...le projettant contre le sol  
>"C'est trop tard...Adieu...Puisses tu un jour me pardonner mon ami..."<br>Tout l'être de Castiel devint lumière  
>C'est la dernière image gravée à jamais dans la mémoire de Dean...Avant qu'il ne soit rendu à sa vie terrienne...<p>

fin du 1e chapitre


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II « conscience »

Dean sentit directement la chaleur sur son visage...

Il se savait de retour

Le ciel bleu sans un nuage, l'immensité...Il regardait le soleil en face...Sa lumière lui brulaient les yeux...Etendu sur le sol, il ne trouvait pas la force de se relever

Le voulait il d'ailleurs ?

S'endormir, ne plus se réveiller...Mourir, combien de fois n'y avait il pas penser...Un dernier voyage...

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même comme un enfant...l'herbe fraiche lui caressant les joues, il aurait voulu se fondre dans l'absolu...devenir un grain de poussière dans l'infini

Fatigué, las...Il n'en pouvait plus de douleur...son âme était déchirée...

Il resta couché un long moment...fixant le néant...

Il apercut à quelques centimètres de son œil...un papillon...bleu comme le ciel...rouge comme le sang...Il voulut tendre la main pour le toucher...Il vit alors qu'il y tenait un petit livre de cuir usé...

Alors, cette douleur qui l'étreignait depuis son retour, s'arracha à lui

Il se mit à pleurer, serrant le livre contre sa poitrine

le papillon s'envolat

Ultime moment de communion...

Dean, à nouveau enfant, aurait voulu que sa mère soit là, voulu que son père lui tende la main, l'aident à se relever...se redresser

Mais il était seul à présent face à ce destin qui n'en finissait pas de le torturer depuis la nuit des temps...

Il regarda à nouveau le soleil, protégé de sa lumière par le sel de ses larmes

Cette lumière...Castiel... ce pur blanc...il crut y voir son visage, une dernière vision mirage...

Il se releva d'une main et de l'autre s'essuya le visage...

Debout il se retrouva au bord d'une forêt

D'un côte les arbres se dressant comme un mur protecteur et de l'autre une plaine d'herbe haute

Le calme, la plénitude...le son doux des ramages...

Il ferma les yeux et respira profondemment...Un instant de paix...le savourer..

Il se retourna et là, sur le bord de la route, où il s'était arrêter quelques minutes plus tôt

Sa plus fidèle alliée, son impala, l'attendait...protégée du soleil par le feuillage des hauts chênes.

Il jeta un dernier regard vers le ciel, sur la plaine...machinalement, il caressait du pouce, la couverture du livre, comme Castiel quelques instants avant lui...

Il regarda les écritures étranges gravées dans le cuir...les écritures saintes...Tout ce qui lui reste à présent de son ancien ami.

Il le mit dans sa poche intérieur...souriant amer...Il évacuat sa tristesse dans un profond soupir

La portière grinca dans ce bruit qui lui était si familier

Il alluma la radio mais le son l'agressa...il l'éteignit aussitôt...un besoin de silence, de solitude, d'isolement...juste le bruit du moteur qui ronronne sur la route

Tout le long du trajet, il se surprit à voir Castiel apparaître à ses côtés, chaque bruit, chaque courant d'air...lui faisait tourner la tête vers le siège passager ou regarder dans son rétro la place arrière où Castiel avait l'habitude de s'asseoir en penchant la tête tout contre la vitre...comme un enfant qui découvre émerveillé le paysage défilant sous ses yeux

Il ferma les yeux pour effacer toutes ses images si lointaines, si irréelles...

Sa conscience...elle le trahissait...

« Regarde Dean...regarde le encore...regarde c'est lui, l'ami que tu as abandonné...celui dans lequel tu n'as pas su voir la détresse, celui que tu as condamné avant même de l'avoir jugé

Regarde Dean..n'as tu donc pas de pardon pour cet être abandonné de tous »

Dean voyait Castiel, le front sur la vitre...le sourire dans les yeux, ses grands yeux bleus si naifs et si interrogateurs...

« Regarde le..ne méritait il donc pas ta compassion ?...tu as pu offrir le pardon à tous...Pourquoi lui as tu refusé à lui ?

La colère, la haine, la rancoeur...ce n'est que l'envers de la médaille de l'amitie, de l'amour et du pardon

Qu'a t il donc fait de plus terrible que toi et ton frêre n'ayez déjà pu faire...Ne méritait il pas une seconde chance lui aussi...

Parce qu'il était un ange, l'erreur lui était interdite ?..Il n'existe nul être de perfection Dean..tu n'as vu en lui qu'un allié, un compagnon de voyage, un amusement...il a cru voir en toi, un ami, un frêre, un guide..

Une épaule qui s'est dérobée quand pour la 1e fois, il a voulu s'y appuyer

Tu n'as pas su trouver une place pour lui dans ta vie...et le peu qu'il y avait, tu l'as donne a Sam...

Il a cru en vous, jusqu'à devenir l'ombre de lui-même...Vous n'avez pas su croire en lui...

Sa réaction a été à la hauteur de sa peine et de sa désillusion...Il a voulu te faire ressentir cette douleur en brisant le mur de Sam...Que tu ressentes la même douleur que lui, cette douleur qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant même quand son Père l'avait abandonné...Cette douleur qu'il découvrait..humaine...Ses émotions qu'il n'a pas su gérer car personne ne lui a jamais montrer comment faire...

Tu n'as pas voulu voir le doute qui s'immissait en lui, tu n'as pas voulu prendre une partie de son fardeau...Tu n'as pas cru en lui...

Comment voulais tu qu'il comprenne ce qui le rongeait...si personne n'était là pour l'y aider...tu n'as vu en lui qu'un ange à ton service...tes belles phrases sur la famille et l'amitié...la liberté de pensée...hypocritie...

Il est trop tard pour les regrets maintenant...le mal est fait...Puisses tu en tirer les lecons pour l'avenir même si celles du passé ne t'ont pas servi dans ce présent. »

Dean stoppa la voiture et de rage, se frappa la tête du creux des mains

« tais toi...tais toi...dégage...casse toi...fiche moi la paix »

Il frappa des mains et des poings son volant et son tableau de bord, dans un accès de colère à la hauteur de son chagrin... »ta gueule » Il cria avec toute la puissance de sa peine

Le sang se mit à couler de ses mains, sous la douleur, il les placa sous ses aines...

Il redressa son visage et apercut au loin la casse de bobby...

Sam, bobby...tout ce qui lui restait au monde...sa seule raison de vivre à présent car sa vie à lui n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux...sam et bobby seraient sa rédemption...

Il remit la voiture en route...mis la musique à fond...Ne pas leur montrer sa détresse..sa honte...son chagrin

Devoir leur expliquer sera déjà si compliqué...

Il gara l'impala près de l'entrée de la maison...Resta assis quelques instants

Reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions...Redevenir le Dean...celui que les autres voyaient en lui...pas celui qu'il était en lui...

Il prit le livre, le regarda...et sortit

Il ne frappa pas, se contenta de crier

«batman est de retour» tachant de donner un ton amusé à sa voix qui lui sonnait faux aux oreilles

Il entra dans le salon et là, assis avec bobby et sam...Il reconnut

Missouri Mosley...

fin chapitre II


	3. Chapter 3

Dean croisat le regard de Missouri...Elle lisait en lui...Il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas lui mentir.

Chapitre 3 « révélations »

Elle sourit.

« Dean, où étais tu passé ?...on t'appelle depuis des heures... » s'inquiètat Sam

« Désolé...y avait pas de réseau la-haut »

Sammy chercha le regard de son frêre mais ce dernier fuyait le contact fixant son gsm qu'il venait de sortir de la poche de sa veste

« Comment ca...la-haut » bobby s' était levé et s'approchat de lui..

Dean leva le regard et croisa celui du vieux chasseur qui penché essayait de capter son attention

Mais il ne lui répondit pas, il le détourna et se dirigea vers la table sentant les yeux de bobby fixes sa nuque...

Dean déposat sur la table le petit livre de cuir

« Castiel m'a donné ca … » et il se tourna vers Missouri...Sam ne dit mot..

Il tapota du bout de l'index la couverture

« Ca fait un bail dit on... » il ne la fixa pas...comme parlant à lui-même

« Bonjour quand meme Dean... »

Elle tendit la main pour prendre le livre mais Dean le reprit

« Ca veut dire quoi... »Il pointa le livre, menacant, devant le visage souriant de Missouri

« 5 ans sans nouvelles et vous débarquez comme ca...d'un claquement de doigt »

« N'aies je pas de droit de venir saluer de vieux amis ? » feingnant la surprise

« C'est ca... » ironisa t il « Et je suis censé vous croire »

« Dean qu'est ce qui te prend ? » Sam se leva « Elle est venue pour nous aider à vaincre Castiel »

Il souriat triste

« Elle peut rentrer alors...c'est plus nécessaire... » Il respirat profondemment « il est mort »

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais se retint, sentant sa gorge se serrer au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer sans avoir mal

« Comment ca...mort ? » bobby se placa à ses côtés

Missouri regardait Dean se battre avec ses émotions

« Les âmes ont fini par le vaincre , n'est ce pas ?« Elle parlait sur un ton bas mais avec sa profonde voix chantante du Sud.

Dean ne dit rien...se contentant de s'appuyer sur la table en serrant de la main le livre

« Il m'a donne ce livre avant de mourir...il m'a dit qu'avec lui, on pourrait rouvrir la porte du purgatoire »

« Pourquoi faire puisqu'il est mort... » raya bobby

Dean ferma les yeux...Il devait se retenir pour pas frapper son ami...Il sentit une main sur la sienne, c'était Missouri...elle la serra doucement et plongeat son regard dans le sien

« C'est toujours dur de perdre un ami..Mais nous savons toi et moi, pourquoi il t'a fait venir à lui »

Sam passait de l'interrogation à l'étonnment

« De quoi vous parlez? »

« je ne suis pas venue ici parce que j'ai eu une vision, sammy mais parce qu'un être m'est apparu ... » Elle serra un bref moment la main de Dean et prit le livre...

« Je connais l'Enochian, je l'ai appris...il y a bien longtemps...dans le sud, un vieux pasteur me l'a enseigne...il m'avait dit prédestinée »

Elle parlait tout en regardant le livre et le caressant du bout des doigts

« J'ai toujours aimé étudier les langues sacrées... »

Elle riat toute seule

« cela épatait ma clientèle à l'époque...une langue étrange...cela a eu son petit succès »

Elle vit que les 3 autres ne partageaient pas sa joie et reprit son sérieux

« uh...ce livre « elle l'ouvrit « contient les révélations, les vérités et les incantations des anciens mondes des temps anciens»

« les anciens Mondes...genre ceux dont parlaient lovecraft? » questionna Sam qui quitta son poste d'observateur pour entrer dans la conversation

« Oui entre autres.. »

«comment tu peux savoir tout ca ? » dean semblait méfiant

« et puis...c'est qui c'est être « mystérieux » hein ? «

Elle le regarda dodelinant de la tête

« Je dois vraiment te dire son nom, Dean ? »

Tous savaient de qui elle parlait mais personne ne le prononcat

« J'ai besoin d'une bière » Dean quitta la pièce...

« Missouri...c'est quoi cette histoire ? t'as interêt à être clair... » Bobby semblait nerveux, agressif

« Que voulez vous que je vous dises...Il est apparu au milieu de mon salon, effrayant ma cliente qui s'est enfui... » elle pointe du doigt bobby « et sans me payer par dessus le marché... »

« Il m'a dit s'appeler Castiel, être un envoyé de Dieu...et votre ami »

Sam baissat le regard quand bobby tourna le sien vers lui...

« Evidemment j'ai demande une preuve...Je suis pas née de la dernière pluie et puis, j'arrivais pas à lire en lui surtout...ce qui pour une voyante et médium comme moi, est perturbant...je dois bien l'admettre «

« En toute modestie » rajouta bobby

Missouri semblat le gronder des yeux

« Il m'a donne une preuve »

Dean revint dans la pièce, une bière à la main.

Elle le fixa tout en retirant de son sac à main, l'amulette

Sam regardat son frêre abasourdi

« Il a dit que tu lui avais prêter et qu'il te devait de te le rendre... » Dean tendit la main pour la prendre tout en posant sa bière sur la table

Au creux de sa main, il semblait la sentir vivre...Il regarda Sam et lui souriat

Et pour la 1e fois depuis longtemps, il put sentir à nouveau le poids du pendentif à son cou.

Il fermat les yeux et intérieurement, remerciat Cass

« Bon après ce petit intermède romantique, on reparlerait pas de choses plus sérieuses là parce que je comprends toujours pas moi, pourquoi il faut rouvrir le purgatoire maintenant que castiel n'est plus là» lanca Bobby visiblement ému de la situation

Missouri se replongeant dans le livre

« Il est dit que dans le purgatoire, sommeille la clef des mondes anciens et qui si elle revenait parmi nous, elle permettrait le retour du maître des profondeurs »

Dean placant son amulette sous son t-shirt

« Castiel avait la clef en lui...il m'a dit qu'il pouvait plus la contenir... je pense que c'est ce qui l'a ….tue»

« je sais... » Missouri posat le livre « quand il s'est présenté à moi, il était déjà...mourant..si on peut dire ca pour un être comme luiJ » Elle semblat distraite « Il y avait de lui quelque chose de particulier qui emmanait...comme une grâce...c'était étrange comme sensation parce que je ressentais aussi en même temps une colère contenue... mais c'était par instant, le reste du temps, je n'arrivais pas à le percer à jour»

Elle reprit ses esprits et le cours de ses idées...

« il se savait perdu...il m'a contacte et m'a demande de venir ici car j'aurais un travail à accomplir...il m'a rien dit d'autre...il n'est pas resté longtemps...il semblait se battre avec lui-même... »

Machinalement elle se mit a caresser le livre...Dean se fit la réflexion...Castiel, lui et maintenant Missouri avaient chacun ce reflex...Il sourit...C'était idiot comme détail mais cela semblait les relier.

« Quand j'ai vu le livre, j'ai directement compris...Le titre « le livre des révélations »... »

Dean soupirat

« la clef est libre... »

« oui et elle a probablement depuis le début, un vaisseau prêt à la recevoir...Si elle a fui Castiel, il ne devait pas être celui à qui elle était destinée...on doit trouver qui c'était »

«dude..on a justement une voyante à porter de main « ironisa Dean

Missouri ne releva pas le sous entendu...Elle savait comment était le frêre ainé à l'intérieur...brisé, tiraillé entre des sentiments totalement opposés...Personne n'était plus dupe de son jeu, excepte lui-même

« Je vais commencer à traduire le livre...au moins, on saura à quoi on a faire et comment peut être le combattre »

« Et nous, on fait quoi en attendant ? » s'interrogeat Sam.

« Bah déjà m'apporter de quoi écrire et du papier et pourquoi pas tant qu'on y est du café et de quoi manger...la journée et la nuit seront longue... »

Sam se leva directement pour se diriger vers le bureau de Bobby...et ce dernier, se proposa pour aller chercher du ravitaillement

Seul Dean resta près de Missouri sans dire un mot

Elle se leva, lui serra le bras d'une main et souleva son menton pour attraper son regard

« Sache Dean, qu'il y a des liens qui ne brisent jamais...des liens plus forts que tout, qui survivent a toutes les épreuves...tu ne dois pas perdre espoir...je sens bien qu'en toi, tu n'as plus foi...Mais il n' y a pas de causes perdues, juste des causes pour lesquelles on ne s'est pas battu...ce que tu viens de vivre durant ses derniers mois ne doit pas te faire oublier ce pourquoi tu te bats et avec qui et pour qui tu mènes ses batailles...et je te le redis...encore...il y a des liens qui ne se brisent jamais »

Elle lui frotta le bout du menton du pouce

« bon viens m'aider...je m'y perds dans ce capharnaum...comment peut on vivre dans un tel bazard... » elle semblait mortifiée

« Viens m'aider à faire du café...tu veux bien ?... » Elle lui sourit et il le lui rendit

Oui elle a raison, il n'y a pas de cause qui ne méritent pas qu'on se batte pour elle

Pour des sam, des bobby, des Missouri et les autres

Pour la mémoire des disparus...Pour sa mémoire d'ange déchu...

Oui, il y a des causes qui valent la peine de se battre

fin chapitre 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV « Insomnie »

Missouri restat éveillée toute la nuit entre prises de note, livres et tasses de café...

Elle semblait absorbée dans ses recherches...Ne levant la tête que pour masser de la main sa nuque douloureuse et frotter ses yeux fatigués.

De temps en temps, elle se levait pour se dégourdir les jambes, faisant à chaque fois sursauter bobby qui somnolait dans son fauteuil.

Sam avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé...

Dean était assis dans la cuisine devant sa 6eme bière de la soirée...tournant la bouteille dans ses mains faisant glisser sa bague contre le verre...Fixant le néant...perdu dans ses pensées...

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil...insomnie...fidèle compagne...celle qui de vos nuits fait des jours

En fait depuis l'ouverture de la porte du purgatoire, il n'avait plus fait une nuit complète...Les cauchemards de son frêre le réveillaient la moitié du temps, sa rage et sa colère le tenaient éveillés l'autre moitié...

Sam semblait vivre ce nouveau combat intérieur avec beaucoup de philosophie, comme une nouvelle épreuve dont cette fois ci, il voulait s'en sortir en combattant seul...

Dean admirait le courage de son frêre...Mais son incapacité à l'aider le rongeait...Il était après tout le grand frêre qui se devait de le proteger...Sam était sa seule et unique raison de vivre..Celui pour qui il avait donné et donnerait encore sa vie...Si il devait un jour mourir...Il ne lui survivrait pas...

Plus maintenant...Il fermat les yeux...

Et à nouveau, c'est le visage de Castiel qui lui apparut...ce visage qui ne le quittait plus depuis son retour sur terre...

Il pensait à Sam et c'est l'ange qui a failli causer sa perte qui lui apparaissait..

Cet ange qu'il avait passé ses derniers semaines à hair pour ce qu'il avait fait à Sam, pour avoir pacter avec le diable, pour avoir ouvert les portes du purgatoire...pour lui avoir menti surtout...

Mais Dean rageait surtout parce qu'il se sentait en partie responsable de ce qui c'était passé

Il n'avait pas agi comme un véritable ami...Le combat divin de son ami était à des années lumières de ses préoccupations..Ils avaient vaincu Lucifer et Michael...Ils avaient empêché l'apocalypse...Sam était de retour

Castiel et sa guerre civile...Cela lui avait paru si lointain...Ne le concernant pas...Il ne s'était jamais demander ce qu'il était advenu de Castiel pendant son année de trève...Pas une fois, il ne s'était inquièter de son ancien allié...comme si il l'avait effacé d'un revers de main de sa mémoire...Lui qui avait tout sacrifier pour eux, les avait sauvé...N'était plus à ce moment là qu'un souvenir...

Un souvenir qui s'était rappelé à lui de manière bien douloureuse

« Puisses tu un jour me pardonner..mon ami » Dean se rappela les derniers mots de Castiel

« J'aurais voulu avoir la chance de te demander pardon Cass ? » Il avait murmurer ses derniers mots et rouvrit les yeux

Missouri se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte et le fixait, un regard maternel posé sur lui. Elle s'approchat et s'asseyat face à lui « tu dois apprendre à te pardonner Dean .. » Elle plongeat dans son regard

« On fait tous des erreurs et on en regrette tous les conséquences mais tu as fait tant de choses extraordinaires dean...tant de sacrifice..tant de combats...sans jamais reculer...arrête de te mésestimé ainsi..tu n'en as pas le droit...tu es un être d'exception Dean...tu m'écoutes, tu m'entends... »

Il baissat le regard et se remit à tourner sa bouteille

« Pour ce que cela m'a apporter... »

Il soupirat

« Regarde moi...Je suis seul, pas de liens, plus d'amis, pas de famille à l'exception des 2 belles aux bois dormant » Il tourna la tête vers la porte qui donnait sur le salon où l'on pouvait voir Sam et Bobby dormir du sommeil du juste

« J'ai cru pouvoir avoir une vie normale...c'était faux..Je n'ai pas aimer cette vie là...Je ne suis pas fait pour ca mais celle que j'ai maintenant...Je n'en peux plus... »

Il regardat à nouveau Missouri

« Cette vie de chasseur, je ne l'ai jamais aimé...J'en ai voulu à mon père longtemps tu sais de devoir parcourir les routes alors que j'aurais pu avoir une vie ordinaire...J'ai détesté longtemps Sam parce qu'il avait eu cette vie ordinaire Lui...Je déteste ma vie Missouri, je déteste ce que je suis...ce que je suis devenu...Je voudrais me réveiller de ce cauchemard... »

Il semblait à bout...

Missouri lui prit les mains, il ne lâchat pas la bouteille et fixait l'étiquette comme pour éviter son regard

« J' en ai beaucoup voulu à ton père pour ce qu'il vous a fait endurer à toi et ton frêre...beaucoup...ce n'était pas une vie pour des enfants...La mort n'a jamais été une bonne compagne de voyage... »

Elle frottait du pouce les mains de Dean, machinalement...comme une contine...

« J'ai toujours vu en toi un être hors du commun Dean mais aussi quelqu'un de profondemment tourmenté...Tu n'as aucune estime pour toi...Tu blagues et tu te comportes comme un imbécile la moitié du temps pour qu'on évite de voir en toi, le véritable Dean...»

Dean retirat ses mains violemment et se levat

« quel Dean...le génial Dean qui a brisé le 1e sceau, celui qui a voulu céder face à Michael, celui qui n'a pas su sauver son frêre de l'Enfer... »

Il se retourna « celui n'a pas su sauver le seul et unique ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu »

Missouri se levat et vint vers Dean

« Il a fait son choix...Il a agi librement Dean...tu n'y es pour rien... »

Il la fixa le regard vide

«Tu n'aurais rien pu y changer...sa décision était prise depuis longtemps...Comme toi quand tu as vendu ton âme...comme ton frêre avec le vaisseau de Lucifer...rien ne l'aurait fait change d'avis »

Dean la regarde incrédule

« comment tu sais tous ca ? »

« ton frêre et bobby m'ont raconté une partie de l'histoire.. »elle lui sourit « et n'oublie pas à qui tu parles Dean...J'en sais bien plus que tu ne le crois.. »

« Maintenant..range toutes ses bouteilles » elle lanca un regard à la table

« Je vais réveiller les 2 loirs...j'en ai fini avec une partie de la traduction du livre...et cela n'inaugure rien de bon... »

Elle quittat le salon...Dean la regardat, le sourire en coin.

Quand soudain il ressentit une violente douleur à son bras gauche et ne put s'empêcher de crier...Missouri n'eut pas à réveiller Sam et Bobby

Dean était appuyer sur le réfrigerateur tenant son bras serré le long de son corps quand Sam pénétrat le 1e dans la cuisine

« Dean...ca va ? »

Ce dernier relachat son bras

« C'est fini.. » Il releva son visage un peu pâle...

« wouah...je pense que je vais arrêter la picolle..la machine commence à avoir de sérieux ratés » Il sourit pas rassuré et soufflat soulagé

Missouri était restée près de la porte avec derrière un Bobby à moitié éveillé et inquiet

Elle esquissat un sourire...

« Venez...J'ai des choses à vous dire et elles vont pas vous faire plaisir »

fin chapitre IV


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V « Nyarlathotep »

Missouri se dirigeat vers le bureau de Bobby sur lequel elle avait déposé les livres pris dans la bibliothèque du vieux chasseur ainsi qu'un dictionnaire énochian qu'elle avait amené avec elle, souvenir de son vieux professeur-pasteur, qui le lui avait légué à sa mort.

Elle s'asseya et ouvrit le petit carnet que Sam lui avait donné...

Ce dernier se placa sur la chaise face au bureau à droite de Missouri et bobby de l'autre côte assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel il dormait encore quelques minutes avant

Dean s'accoudat contre la cheminée...Il y eut une longue minute de silence pendant lequel Missouri semblait rassembler ses idées...

« Je peux déjà vous dire que ce que nous allons devoir combattre est de loin le plus puissant de tous les ennemis auxquelles vous avez du faire face... »

Les 3 amis s'échangèrent un regard où l'on pouvait lire l'incrédulité et la peur

« Plus puissant que Lucifer ? Plus puissant que les démons des Enfers ? « Sam semblait étonné

« L'Être le plus puissant que l'infini ait crée...car il est l'infini »

Elle prit le petit livre de cuir...

« En language clair, ca veut dire? » s'impatientat Bobby

Elle tourna son regard vers la cheminée ignorant les mouvements d'humeur du chasseur

« Le livre que Castiel t'a donné Dean est probablement le seul livre écrit par les Anges pour les Anges et leurs disciples...Il parle de l'avant Dieu...Des Démons des Temps Anciens attendant leur heure pour revenir semer la mort et la destruction sur la Terre après qu'ils aient été repoussé dans les profondeurs du néant par les Maîtres des Temps Anciens... »

Dean appuya son front sur sa main et se gratta le front

« qu'est ce que cela a avoir avec le purgatoire et le fait que Castiel ait... »Il pensait explosé mais ne su sortir les mots , il se tut

« En ouvrant la porte du Purgatoire, Castiel a fait revenir le messager celui par qui la voie des abymes s'ouvrira au Démon des Temps Anciens et qui attend patiemment son heure de l'autre côté de la porte sacrée...car pour lui, le temps n'a pas lieu d'exister car il n'y a de temps que pour les êtres de poussière... »

Elle lisait ses notes, traduction d'extraits du livre

« Castiel a parlé d'une clef qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir...de la nuit éternelle... »

Il sembla chercher ses mots

« Il était ... »il passa sa main sur son visage en faisant des traits avec ses doigts sur sa peau

« comme occupé de se fissurer .. »

« Il n'était pas en mesure de contenir la puissance de la clef...Elle ne lui était pas destinée...Il n'était pas préparé à la recevoir...pas plus d'ailleurs que les autres âmes qu'il a absorbé en même temps qu'elle »

Sam semblat étonné...

« ca veut dire quoi? »

« Il est dit « elle se servait du livre comme d'un doigt fictif « qu'aucun être de lumière ou de chair ne peut contenir plus d'âmes qu'il n'y a de vie en lui »

« quelque chose me dit qu'on va regretter la bonne époque de l'apocalypse » rongeonnat Bobby

Il se leva

« De plus, je vois pas en quoi ce bouquin divin va pouvoir nous aider»

« si vous me laissiez continuer de parler au lieu de vociférer à tout bout de champs..je pourrais peut être vous l'expliquer »

Bobby fut coupé dans son élan par le calme avec lequel Missouri avec découpé les mots de sa phrase

« Je vais pas tout vous traduire...mais dans l'essentiel, il est dit que Dieu a fait en sorte que la porte sacrée soit protégée...il est écrit

-Dans les profondeurs des entrailles de la Terre, Monde de feu et de misère ,un être de lumière adoré de son Père pour l'infini des Temps Nouveaux protègera à jamais la porte sacrée des larmes des Temps Anciens...Ainsi la grâce sacrifiée sauvera l'humanité »

« Lucifer... »lanca stupéfié Sam « Lucifer, c'était lui le gardien...Je le sais, je le sens » il regarde mi -enjoué mi-apeuré son frêre

« Dean... »

« Mais enfin ...ca n'a pas de sens...Lucifer voulait l'apocalypse...la fin du Monde... »

Missouri levat la main pour poursuivre sa lecture/traduction

« Un être venu des Temps Anciens...sur la terre va étendre son infamie...Shaans dans les cerveaux, il placera et ceux là, à son appel, répondront de l'au-dela »

« ca n'a aucun sens » se désespera Dean

« ca veut tout simplement dire qu'un de ses êtres est ici depuis le début et attendait son heure... »murmura Sam

« Nous avons tous été manipuler depuis le commencement du commencement »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Sam.

« Cela fait des années qu'un être venu d'ailleurs tire toutes les ficelles... »

« dans quel but enfin » s'énerva Dean

« Pour écarter Lucifer tout simplement.. » lacha Sam

« La porte n'a plus de gardien...la voie est libre...grâce à nous, à cause de nous»

Le silence...chacun intériorisant ses émotions...

Toute leur vie n'avait été qu'une énorme farce, un leurre...Tous des marionnettes dans les mains d'un être maléfique les manipulant à sa guise...Ainsi donc, tous ses sacrifices, tous ses combats s'avéraient vain...Tous ses années de douleur, de solitude, de larmes et de souffrance...Tout cela ne faisait partie que d'un vaste plan, planifiée depuis la nuit des temps...la nuit infini...Tout ca pour rien, tout ca pour ca

Missouri reprit la parole

« Cela ne sert à rien de vous lamenter sur votre sort...ca ne changera hélas plus rien...Nous avons tous été manipuler autant que nous sommes mais il n'y a aucune destinée qui ne trouve sa propre voie...car rien n'est tracé qui ne peut s'effacer »

Elle montra le livre

« La clef s'est trompée de Maître, elle a laissé voir à Castiel ses projets, il était un être de lumière, il a su la contenir assez longtemps...En te donnant ce livre Dean, il nous a donné la possibilité de vaincre ce nouvel ennemi... ce livre est le bien le plus sacré et le plus protégé des Divins...Nul doute de ce qu'il a du affronter pour l'obtenir... »

« Comment on fait pour la trouver cette clef ? C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin » Dean se mit à marcher de long en large d'un pas lent...

Il se tourna vers Missouri

« Elle a un nom cette clef ? »

« Le Chaos rampant...Nyarlathotep... »

« le seul être des Temps Anciens qui peut prendre forme humaine et avoir une idendité propre...Il est le messager, le cœur et l'âme des autres Dieux...Il est le serviteur de Cthulhu...le Grand Maître... »

« Faut trouver un moyen de le débusquer avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte...sinon tout sera fichu »

Dean s'accoudat des 2 bras sur la cheminée et se serrat la tête dans les mains

« cela n'en finira donc jamais »

« Je pense savoir qui sait où est la clef ? Où, peut être même, qui EST la clef ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Missouri

Elle chercha dans sa pile de livre...et en ressortit quelques feuilles...des prises de note

« J'ai trouvé cela dans une biographie de Lovecraft...Celui qui a servi de « prophète » aux Maîtres des Temps Anciens..Celui par qui ils ont prévenu les humains du danger...

Lisez attentivement le châpitre consacré à sa femme...Elle avait un amant, féru d'ésotérisme, réputé et crainds pour sa magie dont on disait qu'il était le plus grand maître du 20em siècle, créateur de la loge dissidente des francs maçon , la « Golden Dawn »...Il révait d'ouvrir la porte du purgatoire...

Regardez son nom et dites moi si je me trompe... »

Sam se leva et arracha presque les papiers des mains de Missouri, il sentit derrière lui le regard de bobby qui lisait au-dessus de son épaule

Dean restat à l'écart..Il n'avait pas besoin de nom, il savait déjà...

Missouri le fixa du regard et ils se regardèrent...Oui, c'était lui depuis le début...

Elle souriat amère et Dean semblat désespéré...

Il était là depuis tout ce temps...à porter de main...

Il vit Sam devenir livide et Bobby qui recula

« Merde » ce fut tout ce qu'il trouvat à dire.

Sam se tourna vers Dean... »c'est...

fin du châpitre V


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI « Mitzrael »

« Ce n'est pas possible.. « Sam semblat vouloir relire la note pour être sur d'avoir bien lu

Il regarda Missouri

« Comment ? Que ? Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que cela est vrai ? »bafouilla Sammy

Missouri reprit son carnet de note

« En traduisant le livre, un passage m'a interpelé...à propos du prophète...

-Dans un jour de lointain présage...La voix des Maîtres Anciens se fera à nouveau entendre car depuis toujours aux portes, le temps se rapproche et les démons des Temps Anciens attendent leur heure...Le messager comment rompre les envoûtements apprendra..Reviendra alors la Grande Horreur quand à nouveau sera ouverte la Porte Sacrée aux 1000 serrures d'or...Un être aux mains d'encre, dans un siècle de machine, recevra par le songe, la prophétie des Anciens...Puisse t il dans l'ultime noirceur repousser le Chaos Rampant et par ses mots, avertir les siens »

Missouri reposa le livre

« Chaos rampant...Temps Anciens...Grande horreur...Jai fini par comprendre à quoi cela me faisait penser.. »

«Lovecraft... » souffla Bobby

Sam se retourna vers le vieux chasseur

« Exact... » Elle semblat étonné « J'ai fouillé dans la bibliothèque et j'y ai trouvé un de ses romans « Démons et merveilles »...Le rapprochement était évident »

« Il appartenait à ma femme, elle adorait cet écrivain...Je n'y ai jamais rien compris...Pour moi, c'était du charabiat »

Il se leva et prit le livre des mains de Missouri qui venait de le retrouver

« C'est une des seules choses que j'ai gardé d'elle... »dit bobby mélancolique

Elle sourit

« Encore une fois, le destin joue avec nous...Rien n'est décidemment tracé...mais peut être » Elle leva le regard et semblat fixer le fond de la pièce

« que notre invité mystère pourra nous éclaircir sur certains points si il daignait se montrer »

Tous se retournèrent dans un même geste

Apparu alors un homme jeune en costume noir...Pas très grand et pas très imposant mais à l'allure fière et au visage sévère

Il avait les mains derrière le dos et semblait sonder toutes les personnes de la pièce. Il s'arrêta sur le visage de Missouri

Dean s'avanca

« Putain.. » mais il fut stopper dans son élan comme figé sur place...mais toujours libre de ses mouvements

« Vous m'impressionnez beaucoup...En plus d'être une excellente médium, vous êtes aussi une très bonne traductrice et interprète...vous vous fiez à vos intuitions...Ce qui est d'une importance primordiale dans notre situation »

Il avait une voix sombre mais douce et claire...

« Qui êtes vous ? » s'inquiétat Sam

L'homme se tourna vers le cadet des frêres

« Je fais enfin ta connaissance Sam depuis le temps qu'on me parle de toi...J'étais curieux de voir à quoi tu ressemblais..On ne m'a pas menti... »

Il sonda son regard

« Tu es une âme pure...Il avait dit vrai...Tu es peut être bien celui qui nous fallait après tout »

Il sourit mais cela ressemblait plus à un rictus

« Vous êtes qui vous...vous semblez tout savoir de nous et « Bobby cessa de parler, l'homme le dévisageat et semblat entrer en lui

« Allons vieux chasseur...Ne vous montrez pas sous un habit qui n'est pas le vôtre...Asseyez vous.. »

Voyant Bobby hésitant

« s'il vous plait »

La politesse de l'homme imposait le respect...Bobby obéit et reprit sa place

L'homme se tourna alors vers Dean

« et toi ..Tu es le fameux Dean...On m'a aussi beaucoup parler de toi...pas qu'en bien, Hélas... »

Il ferma les yeux et Dean se sentit libéré de toutes étreintes

« Le fameux lien...Celui qui le détournat du chemin...Celui qui fit de lui un exilé... un paria»

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées

« Vous...Vous êtes un ange ? » s'interrogeat Dean

Il semblat reprendre le chemin de ses pensées

« Oui...Je suis Mitzrael...chef des légions célestes»

Dean reculat...

« N'aies crainte, je ne viens pas ici pour chercher vengeance...Je suis ici pour vous offrir mon aide »

Dean semblat étonné

« C'est vous...le chef des légions dont Cass m'a parlé »

Il tiquat au surnom de Castiel

« Oui...Il m'a dit de me présenter à vous quand le Moment serait venu... »

Il regarda Missouri

« Il semble que ce soit le cas n'est ce pas ? »

« Vous saviez pour Crowley... » lacha Sam

Mitzrael semblat un peu décontenancé

« Non..pas jusqu'il y a peu...C'est Castiel qui nous a averti...Il a découvert des parchemins dans l'antre de Crowley en latin et en langue Ancienne..ainsi qu'une copie du Nécronomicon et des incantations»

« le Nécronomicon.. »s'interrogeat Sam

Mais Mitzrael continua sans tenir compte de la remarque de Sam

« Nous avons du agir vite...L'ouverture de la porte était imminente et nous devions faire attention en même temps à ce que Raphael ne soit pas informer de nos plans »

Dean s'avanca

« Vous voulez dire que vous connaissiez ses plans et que vous n'avez RIEN fait pour l'arrêter ? »

« Oui... »opina l'ange

« Une grande partie d'entre nous ne voulait pas de cette apocalypse, c' était détruire l'oeuvre de notre Père, notre raison de vivre...On a chercher d'autres solutions mais on a du se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y en avait pas ...on a du s'incliner face à son choix...»

Il s'appuya sur le coin de la table

« Nous savions que nous ne allions le perdre après l'ouverture de la porte...Nous savions qu'il avait peu de chance de survivre...Il le savait, c'était son choix...Le choix d'une vie d'éternité...Le sacrifice d'un ange...Pour le bien de Tous »

Il releva la tête

«Il est des êtres de lumière élu du Père... »Il serra des mains le rebord de la table

« Mais après l'ouverture des portes, il avait en lui la clef...et celle ci a retrouvé dans les méandres des Cieux le chemin qui menait au livre sacré caché aux yeux de tous...Les incantations en language des Temps Anciens ont appelé à eux l'être rampant»

L'espoir renait toujours des cendres du Néant, il n'est pas de sacrifice qui ne trouve sa récompense , ni de fautes qui ne trouvent sa rédemption»

«Il m'a demandé son allégeance et je le lui aie offerte sans une ombre d'hésitation...Il y a des êtres qui méritent le sacrifice d'une vie...fut elle éternelle...Mes armées sont de par le monde...cherchant la porte sacrée... »

Il s'avanca alors vers Dean

« Il a toujours eu, je ne sais pourquoi d'ailleurs, une totale confiance en toi... »

Dean baissa le regard

« Il a été sujet à de nombreux débats de te céder le livre sacré...il est unique en sa matière et son contenu...Il est la clef des Mondes Anciens, Futurs et de l'Infini...Mettre cela dans les mains d'un humain qui plus est , un humain qui avait été plongé dans les abimes... »

Il claqua sa langue

« Mais nous avions confiance en lui et plus que tout, en son jugement..Castiel était un être de lumière d'exception...Son parcours était hors du commun, il suscitait beaucoup d'admiration parmi nous même si il n'en comprenait probablement pas la raison... »

Dean sourit à ses mots...Même la-haut...

« Nous pensions vous envoyer quelqu'un mais Crowley était toujours là et ses espions rodaient partout, cela aurait été beaucoup trop risqué qu'il entre en possession du livre...Cela aurait été la fin de tout espoir...Castiel a décidé que ce serait entre ses mains que la destinée serait placée»

Il se tourna vers Missouri et la pointant du doigt

« Nous l'avions formé au language énochian par l'intermédiaire d'un de nos émissaires terriens, le pasteur isahiel...Nous avons plusieurs êtres sur terre capable de lire le language des Anges mais peu savent l'interprêter »

« il est dit que rien n'est du au fait du hasard...fallait il de plus qu'elle soit liée à vous.. »

Tous étaient sous le choc des révélations de Mitzrael...Ainsi Castiel même dans l'erreur faisait encore le sacrifice de sa grâce pour une cause qu'il estimait juste..envers et contre tout...envers et contre tous...

Ainsi dans son combat, il n'était pas esseulé...seuls les humains l'avaient abandonnés à son destin...Ceux pour qui, lui, l'ange avait tout sacrifié n'avait su voir en lui l'être de lumière.

Voilà la raison qui fait que peut être demain Les Temps Anciens reigneront à nouveau sur les Cieux, les Mers et la Terre mère...

Le manque de foi des hommes en l'avenir, le peu qu'ils en accordent au présent et l'oubli qu'ils en ont fait du passé...

« Qu'est ce que tu nous suggèrent de faire ? » Dean brisa le long silence

Mitzrael se fit mine de sourire

« On va combattre avec ses propres armes »

Sam le regarda incrédule

« Vous devez retourner dans l'antre de Crowley...Il faut y retrouver les documents que Castiel y avait trouvé...les incantations sacrées...il nous faut les trouver... »

dean se redressa

« Pourquoi nous ? »

« L'accès est interdit aux Anges et aux démons...seuls les êtres de shaans peuvent y avoir accès »

Il les toisat tous

« et les êtres de chair et de sang..humain »

Bobby souffla

« Manquait plus que ca pour compléter ma collection de connerie faites dans l'année » lanca Bobby en se relevant du fauteuil

« Vous ne serez pas seuls...Je vous accompagnerais..le danger se trouve autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur...et dehors, je ne crainds rien qui ne fasse peur... »

Dean tiquat..Placé à côté de lui, Mitzrael faisait presqu'une tête de moins

« Ne jamais se fier aux apparences... »

D'une pensée, il projetat Dean contre la cheminée qui s'y heurta l'épaule gauche

« Décidemment» se frottant le bras

« Il nous faut partir au plus tôt...La clef a trouvé son vaisseau, elle est déjà à la recherche de la porte...On doit trouvé comment elle va l'ouvrir et l'en empêcher avant que les Ombres ne s'abattent pour une nuit éternelle

Missouri se leva de sa chaise, elle semblat emportée par une vision, les yeux fixés sur le vide

« Il y a un être qui sommeille dans l'Antre...Les yeux des Anciens sont posés sur lui...Ecoutez les cris infinis et suivez l'odeur des tréfonds...Au fond du Néant, vous trouverez la voie qui vous ménera vers la lumière... »

Elle sembla s'affaiblir et se retient des 2 mains sur le bureau

« Missouri, ca va ?... » s'inquiétat Dean en s'approchant à grands pas

« Oui pourquoi ? » elle semblait étonnée

« Tu viens d'avoir une vision...enfin je crois ...en tous cas, ca y ressemblait »

« Je m' en souviens pas »...elle s'asseya et retroussa le nez

« Mon dieu...quelle est cette odeur atroce »

Tous tendirent le nez excepté Mitzrael qui la fixa

« l'odeur des Démons Anciens » murmura l'ange

« On doit se dépêcher...Le temps presse.. »

fin chapitre VI


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VII « Antre »

Il se dressait là, comme une gueule ouverte sur les Enfers...L'Antre...Sombre...les veilleuses même, semblaient fuir la noirceur du lieu, n'émettant qu'un simple brouillard blafard qui rendait le tout encore plus sinistre

Rien n'avait changé...Excepté, dessinés sur les murs, des symboles...Chassant démons et anges...

Ils étaient là...fixant sans un mot la porte du Néant...

Ils pouvaient tous ressentir la malédiction qui y planait...La nuit était noire et aucune lune pour y voir...

On pouvait percevoir des ombres se faufiler autour du bâtiment...Aux formes humaines mais à la démarche animale semblant se fondre dans l'infini

Bobby par reflex souleva sa casquette et se passa la main dans les cheveux

« Je sais pas vous...mais moi, cet endroit me fiche une chair de poule d'enfer»

Il replacat sa casquette, en l'enfoncant solidement sur son crâne

Il se tournat vers Mitzrael

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Il pointa du doigt le bâtiment

« Vous savez comment on peut tuer ses...shaaa...ses choses...parce que moi... »

Mitzrael posa d'un geste rapide chacune de ses mains sur le torse de Dean et de Sam.

« Si c'est pour nous graver les côtes, c'est gentil mais la déco intérieure a déjà été faite »

lanca Dean.

L'ange ne réagit pas, les yeux fermés

Dean sentit soudain une brûlure à la hauteur de son cou. Il porta la main à sa nuque en grimacant

Sam ressentit la même douleur sous l'oeil ébahi de Bobby

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir, déjà Mitzrael avait enlevé sa main du torse de Dean pour la placer sur celui de Bobby , qui subit le même sort

Il rouvrit les yeux

« Les shaans prennent possession de leur hôte...Avec cette marque, vous serez protéger »

Il reculat et les regarda

« Vous devez savoir que les hôtes sont sous contrôle, ils ne ressentiront ni peur ni douleur..Ils ne sont pas immortels mais vous devez pour bien faire, les atteindre à hauteur de front...C'est là que vit le shaans...

Il mange le cerveau et devient le cerveau...il est entièrement dévoué à son Maître... Il ira jusqu'au sacrifice pour le servir »

Dean sortit son revolver et Sam fit de même, ils vérifièrement ,par acquis de conscience, que tout fonctionnait

Bobby sortit d'un sac posé à ses pieds...un fusil à canon court scié et une vieux colt barrilet...

Il sentit le regard de Dean posé sur lui

« Quoi...Il ne m'a jamais décu.. » pointa de son revolver les armes des frères « Moi, ses trucs là, je m'y ferais jamais »

Mitzrael les observait

Tant de dérisions en ses moments si graves...Tant de peur et d'angoisse cachés sous ses silences...Il admirait ses humains...Sacrifices et épreuves...Se battre pour eux...La cause était juste...Il regarda le Ciel...

« Notre cause était la bonne...Je n'ai aucun regret...Peu importe ce que nous réservera l'avenir...Nous aurons affronter notre destin côte à côte, nous, les enfants de Dieu, ceux des Cieux et ceux de la Terre...Il aura fallu des siècles de noirceur pour qu'en ces temps immémoriaux...nos chemins se réunissent pour un unique combat...

L'homme...La 1e porte ouverte...L'ange la 2eme...devant la 3eme nous serons unis...Nous payons nos erreurs et nous en gagnons ses faveurs...étrange contradiction... »

Quand il reprit le cours de ses idées, il vit le regard des 3 hommes le fixer

« On interrompt pas une conversation, j'espère » lanca Dean

« Non... » sérieusement répondit Mitzrael, ne comprenant pas l'ironie de la phrase

« Vous vous rappelez ce que je vous aie dit ? »

« Oui...Il faut trouver la pièce derrère la chambre froide, au fond du couloir central...Là, à sa gauche, une porte qui donne sur un salon... »

Mitzrael opinat de la tête

Sam continua, vérifiant l'exactitude de ses dires sur le visage de l'ange

« Après...advienne qui pourra... »

« il faut surtout trouver les incantations et les parchemins...le reste est sans importance...Nous les possédons déjà... »

« A quoi ca ressemble ? On doit chercher quoi ? Un livre...des papiers...Vous avez pas un petit indice pour nous éclairer... »Dean semblait s'énerver « parce que je pense pas que la charmante musique de nos amis » Il montra son revolver « nous laissera beaucoup de temps »

« les parchemins, ce sont des rouleaux »

« Quoi, genre papyrus ? » Bobby placant son colt dans son pantalon

« Oui... et les incantations devraient être sur du papier ordinaire mais bien caché des regards indiscrets»

« Une mission comme je les aime... »dean sourit « impossible »

Là encore Mitzrael ne comprit pas la référence et resta de marbre

Dépite, Dean souffla

« sans espoir »

« Vous êtes prêt ? »

« Non...Mais a t on le choix ? » lanca Bobby

Ils retrouvèrent d'un geste devant l'entrée principale...

Sortit de la manche de l'ange, son poignard angélique...

« Allez y, je m'occupe de ceux là »...3 ombres semblant être humaines s'approchaient

Dean ouvrit d'une main la porte et de l'autre tendit son revolver vers l'intérieur

Ils pénêtrerent tous les 3 d'un seul mouvement ensemble dans l'Antre maudit

Avant de refermer la porte...Dean put voir Mitzrael enfoncer son poignard dans le front d'un des assaillants et repousser le 2eme d'un coup de pied..

Il referma la porte et bloqua la serrure en coincant le verrou en y brisant la clef...

« On fait comment maintenant pour ressortir ? » s'inquiétat Bobby, tout bas

« On improvisera » Il souriat...

Sam ouvrait la marche et Dean la ferma...Bobby au milieu inspectait du regard les côtés et les plafonds du couloir

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la première porte battante...Rien jusque là que le silence absolu

L'odeur qui les prit à la gorge quand Sam ouvrit la 2eme porte provoquat un tel soulèvement de cœur chez Dean qu'il faillit vomir

Sam se cachat le visage au creux du bras, Bobby sortit un mouchoir qu'il placat devant son nez et sa bouche

Une odeur de mort, de putrition, d'urine, de moisie...Courraient sur le sol des rats énormes qui firent reculés plus d'une fois les 3 hommes...La lumière était tellement faible, qu'ils durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour apercevoir le fond du couloir.

La porte de la chambre froide était entre ouverte et l'odeur semblait en sortir comme une lave infame déversant son trop plein de souffre et de gaz au pied de l'Enfer

Sam stoppat et se tournat vers Dean en l'interrogeant du regard

Dean opinat de la tête et Sam s'avancat...Il ouvrit doucement la porte...Plus il l'ouvrit, pire était l'odeur...

Et là, un spectacle d'apocalypse...des corps jongeaient le sol...entassés, emméles, entrelacés...des rats qui fuyaient devant la porte ouverte ,dans de petits cris aigus faisant écho dans le couloir

Sam cherchat un interrupteur...Il fallait voir, Il fallait savoir

Dean et Bobby l'avaient rejoint et la lumiére éclairat un spectacle d'horreur sans nom

Sur le sol, des dizaines de corps de démons de toutes sortes, ou de ce qu'ils en restaient...

des Djins, des vampires, des loup garous, des shifters...jetés comme du vulgaire bétail...pourrissant sur place...Certain le visage crispé dans la douleur, d'autre le visage figé dans la peur...Une agonie sans fin...Les cris des morts semblaient résonnés dans cette caverne de l'enfer.

Sam sentit et vit sous ses pieds un liquide gluant et noirâtre collant à ses semelles

Il avait les yeux qui brûlaient...Ses êtres qu'il avait combattu toute sa vie, ses démons, ses corps d'humain...Cet horrible cirque mortuaire...

« Quel carnage » souffla bobby

Dean reprenant son contrôle

« C'est ce qui nous attend si on ne trouve pas ses fichus papiers »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sam hypnotisés par les regards ouverts sur la mort des victimes

« Viens Sammy...t'inquiète pas...On s'occupera de ca plus tard »

Mais Sam semblat statufier, comme tétanisé et Dean comprit

« Oh non Sam...c'est pas le moment de te refaire un tripe » Il retourna son frêre pour lui attraper le regard. Il lui prit les épaules et le secouat de plus en plus fort

« Allez Sammy revient nom de dieu...reviens »

Ne voyant plus d'autre solution, il le giffla

Sam clignat des yeux..revenant à lui

« Sammy, ca va ? » Dean lui prit le visage entre les mains

Sam lui souriat « oui ca va..ca va »

« bien « Il lui serra la nuque de la main « On y va, on a du boulot »

La porte qui donnait sur le salon était fermée et pendant que Dean essayait de la crocheter, Bobby sentit une ombre le frôler

« Les gars... »

Il avait pas fini sa phrase qu'apparut 2 humains aux yeux blancs tachés de rouge...les fixant avec un rictus aux lèvres...Ils grommelaient des mots inconnus...

Le premier se ruat sur Sam qui sortit son revolver et lui tirat une balle dans la tête, il dut s'y reprendre à 3x car les balles ne semblaient pas stopper son élan, il s'effrondra le crâne explosé sur le sol.

Bobby tirat un coup de fusil en plein visage du 2eme qui recula légèrement avant de reprendre son équilibre et de rediriger vers lui le visage en bouillie mais il s'écroulat à son tour

« Bon ..on peut oublier l'effet de surprise » lanca Bobby

« tu comptes tricoter pendant toute nuit ou enfoncer la porte une fois pour toute »

Dean lachat son crochet en rageant et balanca son pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit

La stupeur se lut sur leur visage...La pièce était magnifique...Hors du temps...Epoque renaissance...De magnifiques reproductions aux murs, des fauteuils aux tissus florissant,travaillés à la main...Des meubles d'acajou finement ciselés...

Ils étaient pantois devant le spectacle

« C'est pas possible...je rêve.. « lanca Dean...

Un monde de raffinement et de délicatesse à une porte d'un enfer sans nom...Une porte espace temps...

Bobby s'avancat

« Bon...Le spectacle est fini...Les autres font pas tarder à rappliquer, on a intêret à se magner le cul »

Il se dirigeat directement vers la bibliothèque et se mit, après un temps d'hésitation, à la vider, rangée par rangée sur le sol...y jetant à chaque fois un œil pour vérifier qu'un papier caché ne surgisse d'entre les pages

Dean se dirigeat vers le bureau placé près de la cheminée et se mit à fouiller les tiroirs et les piles de papier qui se trouvaient dessus

Sam était debout devant la porte

Dean levat le regard

« Un petit coup de main serait pas de refus merci »

Sam se réveillat

« Désolé...je..je réflechissais à la vision de Missouri »

Tout en fouillant, Dean regarda son frêre

«A propos de l'odeur ?..merci bien...ca va me coller au nez pour les 150 ans à venir... »

« Au fond du Néant, vous trouverez la lumière »

« Eh ? » lancat Dean

« Je sais pas...J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose... »

« Quoi » dean se redressat cessant ses fouilles « ta tête te joue à nouveau des tours ? »

« Non...Dean...c'est pas ca...Il y a quelque chose ici...je blague pas... »

« Oui la mort...ET DES yeux blancs » dean sortit son revolver et tirat 2 coups

Sam tombat à genou, saissi...Un homme s'écroulat à ses côtés..mort

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment »

Dean se remit à fouiller...Bobby n'avait pas réagi aux coups de feu continuant sa fouille en observant d'un coup d'oeil latérale la scène.

« tu comptes un jour nous aider » lanca t il

Sam se mit à retourner tout un sécrétaire lui aussi en acajou

Un tiroir lui résistat...Il prit un petit canif et le forca...Là, 2 rouleaux...

« J'ai trouvé les rouleaux » cria t il en les portant en triomphe

« Tu veux une médaille peut être... « Petit clin d'oeil de Dean

« Manque encore les incantations... »

Ils entendirent alors un bruit profond provenant du couloir

Sam sortit et lanca un regard à Dean

« Pour les incantations.. oublies..sont beaucoup trop nombreux... »Sam sortit son arme

« Bobby...laisse tomber...amène toi »

A contre cœur, Bobby arrêtat sa fouille et sortit son colt d'une main... et arma l'autre de son fusil

« Si Monsieur veut bien montrer la sortie de secours » ironisa t il en interpelant Dean

Sam cachat les parchemins dans le revers de sa veste et sortit en premier en se dirigeant vers la porte à l'opposé...

« On a pas le choix, l'issue est bloquée » D'un coup d'oeil, Dean évaluat la situaton..Une grosse dizaine d'ombre dans le couloir...Plus probablement...

« On y va »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un 2eme couloir. Dean reconnut l'endroit où son frêre et lui avaient retenu prisonnier, le lieu de la trahison...

Il bloquat la porte avec la barre de fermeture et cassa la clef dans la serrure

Il sentit le regard de Bobby

« Je t'en prie...toi le premier» en lui indiquant la porte

Ils s'avancèrent à tatons, le couloir n'était éclairé que par des lampes témoins...

Puis une étrange odeur..Moins infecte que celle de la chambre froide et au fond du couloir, une petite ampoule se balancant tels un pendule qui marquait le temps

Sam se retourna vers son frêre

La vision de Missouri..

Ils regardèrent par la fenêtre de la porte de chaque petite cellule, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils cherchaient, suivant leur instint..

Sam apercut alors près de l'ampoule une ombre...Dean pointa son arme mais Sam lui fit signe de la rabaisser...

Il lui fit un geste derrière le cou. L'ainé compris alors et sortit son couteau, placé contre sa nuque et lui donnat

Sam longeant le mur, s'approchat de l'ombre qui semblait figé tel un soldat de plomb

Il s'accroupissat et avanca doucement dans la pénombre protectrice

Cela parut une éternité

A quelques pas de lui, il se releva et avant même que l'être ne puisse réagir Sam lui avait déjà tranché la gorge d'un coup net

Il montra son pouce à Dean pour dire que tout était ok et lui fit signe d'attendre

Il regardat par la petit fenètre

On y voyait pas grand chose, seul la lumière flottante du couloir laissait entrevoir un corps à même le sol, il semblait petit ou peut être recroquevillé..

Sam tournat la clef et entra prudemment dans la petit pièce

Il ne pouvait pas s'y tenir droit...L'humidité suintait de partout, des insectes noirs rampaient sur le sol, se faufilant dans la paille jetée à terre...

Il reconnut l'odeur du sang séché...

Il prit dans sa poche, un briquet

La flamme dansait sur les murs...tachées de noir, marqué de symboles à moitié effacés

Il se pencha sur la masse recroquevilléé...piquat avec le bout de son couteau sur ce qui semblait être un dos...Aucune réaction...

Il appuyat plus fort et là, il vit la masse se soulever..Un respiration rauque et guturale...Sam se relevat brutalement, le briquet s'éteignit et il heurta sa tête au plafond ce qui l'obligeat à se tourner face à la chose étendue pour ne pas tomber sur l'ombre au sol.

Et là, il hésitat un moment, ralluma son briquet puis se penchat en dirigeant sa flamme vers le haut du corps qui était...humain

Dehors dean s'impatientait

« Si il n'est pas là dans 5 minutes je... » Sam l'appela, sa voix semblait étouffée

D'un bond, il se redressa suivit de Bobby toujours aux aguets avec son fusil

Il enjamba le corps égorgé et entra dans la pièce..Bobby resta à la porte, la pièce étant si petite qu'elle ne pouvait les contenir tous les 3

Sam était accroupi au sol près du corps, le regard perdu

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui a ? »

Il ralluma son briquet et l'approcha du corps

Dean plissat des yeux, s'agenouilla à hauteur du visage et repoussat légèrement les épaules,de ce qui semblait être un homme, le faisant basculer sur le côté

« Merde... »

fin chapitre VII


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VIII « Délivrance »

« Merde « répétat en écho Bobby qui pencha la tête pour être sur d'avoir bien vu

Ils gardèrent le silence...Dean, les yeux toujours fixé sur l'ombre

Sam interrogeat du regard Bobby. Mais ce dernier avait le visage fermé et dur et semblait ne pas vouloir intervenir

Dean se penchat et frotta doucement le visage de l'homme...et murmura

« Cass... » aucune réaction

Il parla plus fort

« Cass...nom de dieu..réveille toi »Il le secouat pour essayer de le faire réagir mais il semblait plongé dans un sommeil sans fin.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Le briquet lui brûlant les doigts, Sam l'éteignit

« Rallume moi ca.. »ordonna Dean

Sam optempéra

Bobby bougeonnat et sortit de la poche de sa veste, une petite lampe de poche

Il la tendit à Sam

Quand celui ci l'alluma, le spectacle qui s'offrit à leur yeux les fit reculer d'un pas

Sa chemise était ouverte...Des insectes de toutes sortes courraient sur son corps fuyant la lumière, le sang dans le dos s'était soudé avec le tissu laissant entrevoir des marques de coupures et de brûlures

Son torse n'était qu'une plaie béante

Il avait le visage tuméfié avec une balafre allant de son œil gauche à son oreille...

Du sang semblant encore frais aux bords des narines et de la bouche.

Une odeur acre...

Soudain ils entendirent des bruits sourds de coup dans une porte

« Faut se casser d'ici vite fait» Bobby arma son fusil

« Aide moi Sam...» Dean s'apprêtait à soulever Castiel

Bobby pointa son fusil vers l'intérieur de la pièce

« Qu'est ce que tout fout Bobby...t'es devenu dingue » hurla Dean

Calmement Bobby rabaissa son arme

« Qui vous dit que c'est lui ? »

Sam chercha le regard de Dean qui avait le sien posé sur Castiel, étendu sur le sol

« Regarde le Bobby...on peut pas le laisser ici...merde quoi...»supplia Dean

« C'est qu'un vaisseau » il pointa du doigt le corps

« point barre »

Dean se releva en s'appuyant sur le mur pour pouvoir rester debout ,penché vers l'avant

« Il est hors de question que je l'abandonne ici...tu m'entends... » en le pointant du doigt

« Compte pas sur moi pour t'aider... »

Sam sembla étonné de la réaction de Bobby, tout comme Dean

Mais ce dernier frappant l'épaule de son frère

« Aide moi...on va le trainer dehors et tu vas m'aider le mettre sur mon épaule »

Quand ils le soulevèrent, ils l'entendirent gémir...

« On va te sortir de là mec»

Dean le retenait par la ceinture d'une main et prit son revolver de l'autre

« On y va »

Bobby qui avait attendu dans le couloir, le fusil fixé sur la porte, se retourna

« Et maintenant...grand chef...On fait quoi ? »

Dean indiquat de son arme une petite porte sur le côté

« Par là...vite... »

Sam passa devant pour ouvrir la marche, Bobby se placa derrière Dean qui semblait avoir du mal à porter le corps et suivait de près son frère.

Bobby fixa la nuque et dos de Castiel qui balancaient au rythme des pas de Dean, les bras ballants

Il vit alors ses mains...Une partie des doigts avaient été cassés...et à son petit doigt droit, il manquait une phalange

Bobby stoppa net , un instant, la porte venait de céder, on entendait le pas des assaillants résonnés dans le couloir

« Sammy...accélère...ils sont là »

La porte avait donné sur un autre couloir, plus petit et mieux éclairé...

Sam reconnu l'escalier...

« Dean...c'est celui qu'on a emprunté la dernière fois...Si rien n'a changé..On devrait retrouvé le couloir qui nous mènera vers la sortie de secours »

« Génial...C'est qu'il pèse nom de Dieu...tu parles d'un paquet de plume »Dean replaca d'un geste Castiel sur son épaule, il l'entendit gémir à nouveau

Pendant ce temps, Bobby ferma les loquets de la porte

« En espérant que ca les retienne assez longtemps » Il courut rejoindre les frères qui l'attendaient en haut de l'escalier

« Allez Sammy, on fonce... »

Sam marchait d'un pas rapide ,tout en regardant de tous côtés

C'est alors que surgit du couloir par une des portes lattérales, 3 hommes aux yeux blancs injectés de rouge

« Sammy... »hurla Dean

Sam eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le sol, il entendit plusieurs détonnations...Dean avait tiré sur l'assaillant, une des balles lui avait explosé la tête...

Les 2 autres se dirigèrent directement sur lui...Il se retrouva acculé au mur...

Sam s'était relévé et avait sorti son arme mais déjà Bobby explosait à bout portant le crâne d'un des 2 hommes et Dean dans un dernier geste balanca son pieds dans le ventre du 3eme homme qui recula à peine d'un mètre

Dean perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur ses genoux refusant de lacher Castiel

Il leva un regard affolé vers son assaillant en tachant de récupérer son arme tombée au sol

Mais Sam arriva et lui tira 2 balles dans la tête

Dean essayait en vain de se relever mais le corps de Castiel était devenu un poids trop lourd

Bobby tendit la main à l'ainé pour l'aider à se relever

« T'es vraiment qu'une tête de lard » Il posa son fusil au sol et attrapa le corps inerte. Il lanca un regard de côté à Sam

« Faut surtout pas m'aider » rongeonnat il

Sam s'empressa de soulever le corps avec Bobby

Dean s'avanca et ils le replacèrent sur son épaule

« Tu veux pas que je te remplace ? »

« Non ca va Sammy...Allez on bouge...vite vite ...avant que les autres ne se ramènent »

Sam vérifia son revolver et se remit en route suivi de Dean et Bobby...

Ils arrivèrent sans plus d'encombres au bout du couloir...Encore une porte, un petit hall et c'est la sortie

Sam jeta un œil par le petit hublot de la porte

«Merde.. »Il se retourna

« On est pas seuls »

Bobby s'avanca et jeta un œil à son tour

« Combien sont ils? » Dean vérifiat son arme en essayant de garder l'équilibre, le corps lui semblait de plus en plus lourd

« 7 ...8 tout au plus » Bobby se gratta la tête en soulevant sa casquette et la replacant en soufflant

« Bon quand faut y aller...faut y aller »

« Comment ca se fait qu'ils ont pas réagi aux détonnations? » s'interrogeat Sam

« Putain Sammy ... »Dean arma son revolver « qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout »

« Et si c'était un piège ? »

« Quoi » Dean leva le regard vers Sam

« Si ils nous avaient poussés jusqu'ici...On peut plus avancer...ni reculer » Silence,

Bobby fixat ses chaussures

« La prochaine fois, c'est Sam qui dirige...Comme guide, t'es a chier Dean »

Dean porta la crosse de son revolver sur son front

« Merde... « Il soupira

« On doit trouver une autre sortie »

Tout à coup, Bobby réagit

« Yep ... »

Il releva les yeux, sourire en coin et tapant du pied sur une plaque d'égout

Dean souriat

« Bobby...t'es un génie »

« Yep... »

Il s'abaissat et tenta de soulever la plaque...Sammy quand à lui surveillait les hommes dans le hall

« Quelqu'un peut m'aider...ca pèse une tonne ce truc »

Dean déposa Castiel au sol et aida Bobby

Ils durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour entendre la plaque bouger et finir par céder

Une odeur pestidencielle sortit du trou

« Pas possible...y a pas un endroit qui pue pas la mort ici» Dean recula

« Sam...Toi d'abord...tu as la lampe de poche ? »

Sam la sortit de sa veste et la placa allumée dans sa bouche

Il fixa la profondeur du trou et descendit

Les échellons de fer étaient glissant mais il atteignit vite le fond...

« C'est bon...vous pouvez venir...faites gaffe..ca glisse...mais c'est pas profond..2 mètres tout au plus »

Bobby avait jeté un œil au hublot, les hommes semblaient toujours les attendre

Aucun son ne semblait provenir du couloir...Les loquets avaient du tenir bon

Dean se pencha au-dessus du trou et apercu son frère

« Je vais te passer Cass...fais gaffe... »

Il prit Castiel et le fit glisser le long du trou, le tenant par les aines, Sam attrapa ses pieds, Dean se pencha tout en descendant le corps...

« Ca y est...tu l'as ? »

« Oui tu peux le lacher, je le tiens »

Dean se relevat

« Bobby...a toi...Magne.. »

Bobby glissat sur la 1e marche en jurant suivi de Dean qui tentait de tirer la plaque avec lui mais elle était trop lourde

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les 4 en bas

Sam portait Castiel sur son épaule

« Laisse..je vais le faire... »Il rejeta le corps sur son épaule sous l'air sidéré de son frère

« Passe devant Sammy...on doit trouver une sortie vite fait..ils vont pas tarder à rappliquer »

Dean jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers la bouche d'égout...Il espérait n'avoir plus jamais à revenir ici

L'Antre..une horreur s'en nulle autre pareille...

Bobby ferma la marche comme à son habitude, dos à Dean pour avoir un œil sur l'ouverture

Après quelques mètres sur un sol glissant et dans une quasi pénombre, Bobby reprit le sens de la marche

On entendait que l'écho de leur pas...Pas un son, pas un mot...

Chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées suivant la faible lumière de la lampe dans les méandres des bas fonds

Dean sentait le corps de Castiel peser contre son épaule et son cou...Il sentait le souffle de sa faible respiration...

Etait ce Lui, ? Bobby avait raison...

Qui allait se réveiller ?...Jimmy novack, Castiel, Cass...Pire un inconnu...Une âme survivante prisonnière du corps de son ancien allié...Dean tenta d'effacer ses pensées de sa tête mais elles lui revenaient à chaques pas tel un boomerang

« C'est qu'un vaisseau » les mots de Bobby résonnait encore

Mais Dean ne pouvait pas le laisser labas, peu importe qui c'était...La torture avait détruit ce corps, peut être n'avait elle pas détruit son âme

« le retour de mon âme, dans la torture »..Dean s'arrêta... La voix de Castiel venait de résonner en lui comme un écho...

« Dean ca va...tu veux vraiment pas que je te remplaces ? » Sam fixa la lampe sur le visage de son frère

« Non ca va aller...continue...On doit plus être loin d'une sortie...fais gaffe »

Sam opinat de la tête et se remit en route

Dean sentit le regard de Bobby posé sur lui

« Quoi...vas y...crache le morceau... » Dean haussat le ton

« Rien » répondit Bobby en lui passant devant

Sam commencait à désesperer de trouver une sortie dans ce labyrinthe quand il apercut une lueur à quelques mètres devant lui

« Attendez moi...j'arrive »

Dean se retrouva aux côtés de Bobby...Il avait une douleur lancinante qui lui parcourait le dos depuis son épaule...Il grimaca

« Laisse moi t'aider...imbécile... » Il prit Castiel avec douceur et le posa assis contre le mur

Dean se sentit soulagé...Il se frotta l'épaule tout en regardant le corps appuyé, la tête tombant sur le côté

Il fixa Castiel et puis baissa le regard

« On dirait une vision de mon Enfer... » Dean se frotta les mains nerveusement et les regarda

« Elles y ont fait pire... »

Il sentit la main de Bobby sur son épaule

« Mon garcon...Il va falloir apprendre à te pardonner si tu veux avancer ...Les regrets et les remords, c'est bon pour les morts...Les vivants doivent se contenter des larmes et de l'espoir...On a tous fait des conneries, il faut les assumer et faire avec...c'est marche ou crève... »

Il le regarda

« Le passé fait partie de toi, comme le présent et comme l'avenir...à ceci près, c'est que le passé, tu ne peux plus le changer...le présent et l'avenir...tu l'as entre tes mains...jamais...tu m'entends...jamais tu dois abandonner... «

Il regarda Castiel.

« Lui, c'est du passé...Quand il se réveillera, ce sera le présent et l'avenir » Il souriat et serra l'épaule de Dean

Ce dernier le regarda comme un fils regarde son père.. un long moment... pas besoin de mot...Le silence...

Puis la voix de Sam qui arrivait en courant

« J'ai trouvé une sortie... »Il était essouflé par l'excitation et la course « Elle donne à 100 mètres du Hangar »

« 100 mètres...seulement » Dean semblat décu...

« Oui..mais bonne nouvelle » Il souriat

Apparu Mitzrael...Le costume impeccable, au garde à vous...

« Vous devriez me donner l'adresse de votre pressing » lanca Dean mi-soulagé mi-fatigué

L'Ange tiqua...Il avait visiblement pas compris..

« Rien laissez tomber... »Dean souriat

« Vous pouvez pas savoir comme je suis content de vous voir »

Mitzrael s'avanca

« Vous avez réussi ? »

Sam sortit les parchemins

« On a pas eu le temps de trouver les incantations » Sam ressentit une forme de gène

« C'est déjà bien plus qu'espérer »

Il prit les parchemins et les ouvrit...

« Parfait..espérons que Missouri ait réussi à trouver autre chose dans le livre des Révélations »

« On est pas revenu seul » lanca Dean

Il s'avanca vers Castiel, à l'ombre du mur

Quand Mitzrael le vit...Sa réaction fut humaine

« Castiel » Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le regarda...Il voulu le toucher...La main...

Mais rien n'y fit..L'ange sembla le sonder et se redressa, abattu...

« Il est marqué...et je sais rien faire pour l'aider... » Il fixa Castiel

« Il n'est que douleur »

Tristesse...Emotion étrange sur ce visage normalement si impassible

« On doit partir... »

« Et Cass ? Vous allez quand même pas l'abandonner ici ? »

« Qui vous à parler de l'abandonner... »Il toisat Dean « JAMAIS je n'abandonnerais un des miens...Jamais... »

Il s'approcha de Castiel

« J 'espère que c'est toi qui dort en ce corps mon frère... »

Il fit signe aux autres de s'approcher

Ils laissèrent derrière eux l'Antre et ses cris d'agonie...L'Antre...Lieu maudit d'entre tous dont même l'Enfer ne voulait pas en son ventre..

fin chapitre 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre IX «Rancoeurs »

Ils avaient posé Castiel sur le fauteuil 2 places près de la fenêtre et le regardaient...

Personne n'osa prononcer un mot durant un long moment.

Dean était assis en califourchon sur sa chaise, il observait le corps meurtri

Etait ce lui ? Comment s'était il retrouvé labas ? Pourquoi ses tortures ?

Toutes ses questions sans réponse se bousculaient dans sa tête

Penché sur le corps, Mitzrael tentait de percer le mystère mais son visage fermé en disait plus long que les mots.

Bobby assit sur le rebords du bureau, une bière à la main, observait le scène de loin, comme absent du débat qui secouait la conscience de ses compagnons.

Missouri s'était tue depuis leur arrivée sentant le silence plus approprié

Les observant asssise derrière le bureau...comme étrangère au tableau.

Sam était debout un peu en retrait de Dean, passant son regard de son frère à Mitzrael

Pas un mot, pas un bruit si ce n'est la pendule qui marquait le temps de son emprunte cadencée

Ce temps qui ne semblait pas s'écouler, qui semblait s'être arrêter entre 2 mondes

Mitzrael fronca des sourcils en scrutant les cicatrices sur le corps

« Il est marqué « lanca t il avec sa voix monocorde

Dean chercha du regard celui de son frère qui ne détachait pas le sien de l'Ange

« Comment ca...marqué ? » Dean semblait inquièt, se retournant vers Mitzrael

Ce dernier se leva et se tourna vers la petite assemblée

« Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il n'est pas possédé par un Shaans... »

« Comment ca? » Sam s'était placé aux côtés de son frère

« Il est marqué comme vous... »Il montra du doigt l'arrière de la nuque

Ils cherchèrent par reflex une marque sur leur cou...Ils sentirent une petite boursoufflure pas plus grosse qu'une piqûre de moustique.

Bobby, discrètement vérifiat l'arrière de sa nuque du bout du doigt, feignant de la gratter. Il sentit le regard amusé de Missouri sur lui.

« C'est pas tout » continuat Mitzrael

Dean se leva, visiblement énervé

« Il est protégé des Démons...La marque sur son épaule » Mitzrael indiqua l'arrière de son épaule droite en fixant Dean

« Protégé des démons ? » Dean était dubitatif

« Il faut croire que la personne qui s'intéressait à... » Il regarda Castiel

« lui »

Il ne pouvait prononcer le nom de l'ancien Ange

« Ne voulait pas qu'il soit corrompu »

« Sur ce coup là, c'est raté » lanca Bobby

« Il a en à bouffer du corrompu...j'vous dis moi »

« Bobby » dean claqua le prénom comme une semonce

« Quoi...j'ai pas raison ?... »Bobby s' était levé d' un coup se dirigeant vers Dean qui se braqua. Bobby s'arrêta net devant lui

« Tu oublies vite qu'il a failli tous nous tuer...ton frère en premier » lui criat il en pointant Sam du doigt...Un Sam tétanisé

« En brisant le mur, il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait... »

Dean semblait le supplier du regard à présent

« et Crowley...hummm...tu l'oublies aussi... » Il posa rageur sa bière sur la table

« Il nous a berné, menti et à plus de sang sur ses mains que nous tous réunis et pour couronner le tout, en échange de l'apocalypse, il nous offre la fin du Monde...génial non...Merci Mister MegaloGod»

Bobby semblait hors de lui et Dean le regardait sans aucune réaction

Mitzrael s'était mis à l'écart près du fauteuil observant la dispute sans aucune émotion

«Crowley...parlons en de Crowley « murmura Dean

Il s'approcha toisant Bobby « Tu es mal placé pour donner des lecons sur le sujet »

Bobby fulminait

« Mentir... » Dean ricana amer «Mais notre vie est un mensonge...tout ca » il engloba la pièce de ses bras

« tout ca...foutaise...Mensonge...Y a pas meilleurs menteurs que nous...mensonges ou vérités...on a franchi tellement de fois la frontière...qu'il m'arrive parfois de plus savoir de quel côté je suis »

Il regarda Sam

«Mais les pires mensonges...ce sont ceux que l'on s'est fait et que l'on ne s'est jamais pardonné, ceux qui nous ont accompagné rampant depuis toutes ses années...On a pas arrêter de se mentir..de se taire la vérité...c'était plus simple et après...C'était trop tard »

Sam baissa les yeux

« Du sang sur les mains...ha » Dean se jeta la tête en arrière

« Tu veux que je te dises combien on a tué d'innocent moi...Hein Bobby...Tu veux que je te fasses la liste de pauvres bougres possédés qu'on a tué sans aucuns remords ni regrets..du nombres d'amis et de proche qu'on a vu mourir par notre faute ...tu veux que je te fasse une liste Bobby Hein...Tu veux regarder mes mains... »il les tendit face à Bobby

« Tu veux savoir combien d'innocent elles ont tués...combien elles en ont torturés... »

Bobby sembla tout à coup perdu...La colère et la peine de Dean se déversait tel un fardeau devenu trop lourd à porter...

Dean pointa du doigt son frère

« Je dois te rappeler le nombre d'innocent qu'on a tué pour pouvoir atteindre Lucifer...Hein Bobby »

Sam désespéré cherchait le regard de Dean

« Tu veux faire le compte...Tu t'es déjà demandé si ils avaient de la famille, des amis à qui ils manquaient... »

Dean garda le silence un instant, semblant redevenir maitre de lui...

Bobby ne bougeait pas...

«Chaques cauchemards, chaques pertes de contrôle de Sam nourrissaient ma haine et ma rancoeur...Je voulais le voir payer pour ce qu'il avait fait...Je voulais le voir mort...Effacer de ma mémoire ses 3 années...Ne retenir que ses derniers mois »

Il regarda le corps sur le fauteuil

« Mais en même temps, je me suis posé les mêmes questions à l'infini...Et si c'était Sam qui avait fait ce choix, si c'était toi...et si c'était moi...qu'est ce qu'on aurait fait ? »

Bobby regarda ses bottes

« N'aurait on pas tout fait pour le sauver ?...N'auriez vous pas tout fait pour ME sauver ? »

Dean soupira

« Parce que c'était lui...On lui a rien pardonné...je me demandais encore jusqu'il y a 2 jours pourquoi »

Il regarda Bobby qui releva les yeux

« Tu sais pourquoi Bobby...C'est parce qu'il nous voyait comme des amis...et pas nous»

Dean se passa la main sur le crâne

Sam le regardait, il avait mal pour son frère mais mal aussi de ce qu'il avait dit

toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à entendre

« On s'est toujours servi de lui...Il a toujours

été là pour nous, il nous a toujours protéger même dans les pires moments, même à la fin, il était encore là...fidèle à lui-même...peut on en dire autant »

Dean se tourna vers Mitzrael

«la seule fois où il a eu besoin de nous.. »

Dean avait envie de pleurer...tout ce gachis...toutes ses années à se mentir à soi-même à feindre le meilleur pour masquer le pire...Castiel avait su lire en lui...Lire en son frère...Lire en eux

Mitzrael se mit à parler d'une voix monocorde où ne semblait passer aucun sentiment

« Castiel a toujours voulu se rapprocher des humains...Il était de nature curieuse, ouverte aux nouvelles expériences...Mais c'était avant tout un loyal serviteur, fidèle et obéissant même quand les doutes l'assaillaient, il ne se détournait pas du chemin tracé...Quand il a eu pour mission de te sauver Dean, il a vu cela comme un acte de confiance de son Père...Alors que c'était tout simplement Michael qui profitait de sa loyauté... »

Il regarda Dean dans les yeux

« Tu es la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé...Il n'a jamais eu aucuns regrets sur les sacrifices faits...Aucuns..Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, il n'était pas qu'un simple exécutant...Quand ses liens avec les Archanges se sont brisés suite à ses choix, il a tracé sa propre voie...Il n'a été maladroit que sur un domaine... »

Il regarda le corps

« les émotions humaines...Quand on a vécu des siècles de soumission...la liberté est un cadeau empoisonné...un venin incidieux...et les émotions humaines sont le glaive divin...pour un ange qui n'a connu que l'obéissance... »

Il s'avanca vers Dean

« Je n'aurais jamais fait autant de sacrifice pour vous que Castiel...Je n'ai jamais compris l'admiration qu'il vous portait...Je vous protège et je vous aide parce que vous êtes les créations de mon Père et parce que Castiel était mon frère et ce qui semble s'appeler ici un ami...Je lui suis loyal envers et contre tout parce qu'il est le plus croyant d'entre nous...Sa rancoeur envers notre Père est la preuve de son amour infini..On hait toujours autant que l'on aime...le miroir d'un même sentiment... »

Il se pencha sur le corps

« Je ne sais pas qui est dans ce corps...Mais j'espère que c'est Lui »

Il se redressa et les fixa tous

« Il y a beaucoup de rancoeurs ici...De non-dits et de secrets...On ne construit aucun avenir sur de telles bases...Il faut apprendre à vous pardonner...Les erreurs sont des lecons pour le devenir...le pardon et l'abnégation des portes vers la rédemption... »

Il fixa Dean et Sam

« Vous avez en chacun de vous un fardeau qui pèse trop lourd ..Vous êtes unis...Vous êtes une famille...Vous vous aimez...Partagez le, il sera d'autant plus léger qu'il y a des erreurs qui n'en sont pas...Vous les voyez comme telles mais elles sont les pierres qui tracent votre destinée »

Il regarda Bobby

« Votre colère...est justifiée...Vous les aimez comme étant de votre propre sang...mais ne blamez pas l'ange qui dort...Blamez le démon qui s'est éveillé...N'oubliez pas ce que vous lui devez...et sachez que rien n'est fait en vain...Si Castiel a brisé le mur...Il devait avoir ses raisons...Il avait trop d'affection pour vous que pour mettre en péril ses vies pour lesquelles il avait tant sacrifier... »

Il se retourna vers Sam

« Lucifer était le gardien de la Porte Sacrée..Si le mur s'est effondré sous la volonté d'un ange, un autre pourrait bien se montrer à toi...Ne le fuis pas... »

Sam ne semblat pas surpris par l'avertissement de Mitzrael...Il avait toujours su depuis le 1e jour où le mur a commencer à s'effriter qu'un messager de l'autre côté cherchait à lui parler...Il devait vaincre les obstacles qui le menaient à lui...

Dean lui était perdu...Passant de Sam à Mitzrael et de ce dernier à Bobby...

« Je vous le confie » Il se dirigea à nouveau vers le fauteuil

« Je ne peux l'emmener avec moi...C'est trop risquer...Si au réveil, il n'est pas celui qu'il devrait être, il serait un danger pour notre avenir »

« Et ici,il ne serait pas pour nous ? » lanca Bobby

« On a le Livre...Merci de vous inquiéter pour nous »continua t il

« Vous aviez le livre »

Missouri se leva et le tendit à Mitzrael

« J'ai traduit ce qui devait l'être... » Elle lui tendit aussi une feuille

« J'ai noté ...en énochian...les pages à consulter...ainsi nous serons chacun à l'autre bout de la chaine ce que l'autre sait »

« Merci... »Il fit un salut, très militaire

« Je vais faire traduire les parchemins...et je vous recontacterais »

Il regarda Dean

« Si vous avez besoin de moi...Appelez moi mais seulement en cas d'extrème urgence... »

Sam s'avance un peu géné

« Si on est pas ici...Vous allez avoir du mal à nous retrouver... »

Mitzrael ne comprit pas

« Il parle de la déco intérieur » ironisa Dean

« Ah oui...j'avais oublié... »

Il semblat réflechir à une solution. Bobby se dirigea vers sa cuisine, quelques tiroirs qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient se firent entendre...Il revint avec un gsm à la main

« Vous savez vous servir de ca ? » en le tendant vers l'ange

« Un téléphone ? »

« Il y a mon numéro et celui des 2 là » en indiquant Dean et Sam du menton

« Je dois pouvoir réussir à me servir de ca... »

« ca vaudrait mieux...sinon on risque d'attendre longtemps et de plus être disponible » fit remarquer Bobby

Mitzrael les regarda tous

« Les humains ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner... »

Il disparut comme il était venu laissant les 3 hommes dans un silence pesant où planait encore la tension de la dispute

C'est le moment que Missouri choisit pour se rappeler à leur souvenir

« Vous attendez quoi...qu'il meure pour l'enterrer »

Elle s'avanca vers le corps

Dean la suivit de près...Sam regardait de loin..Ses pensées toutes aux paroles de Mitzrael...

Bobby quand à lui semblait embarassé et en même temps rageur...Il prit sa bière et la termina d'un trait

« Faut espérer qu'en se réveillant, la Belle au bois Dormant ne se transforme pas en belle-mère maquerelle»

Dean se pencha sur le corps...La faible respiration soulevait son torse déchiré...Son œil blessé tourné vers la fenêtre , Il put voir le côté du visage le moins abimé et il y retrouva tous les traits si familiers de Castiel

La nuit était loin avancée...La lune absente...

La noirceur qui embrassait la casse...Les bruits de craquements de tôle subissant les assauts du froid...Tout avait un air sinistre..

Et ce corps étendu là sans réaction...

« Mon Dieu...je vous en supplie... »

fin chapitre IX


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre X « le préféré»

Ils entendirent les marches de bois craqués sous ses pas...Les rayons du soleil levant dansaient sur les murs et dans l'ombre chinoise, on pouvait y reconnaître Missouri

Dean assit dans le fauteuil près du bureau fixait le plafond, absent...La fatigue commencait à se faire ressentir...Il se frotta les yeux

Sam avait le regard plongé dans sa tasse de café depuis plusieurs minutes et semblait y observer son reflet, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, assis au bord de la chaise, en équilibre...

Bobby lui faisait les 100 pas...Allant de la cuisine au salon, sans but ,sans aucune réaction de la part des frères, chacun plongés dans ses pensées

C'est le bruit dans l'escalier qui les avait reconnectés à la réalité

Elle entra en se frottant la robe de la paume des mains comme pour chasser une poussière qui ne s'y trouvait pas.

Elle releva la tête et apercut les 3 hommes l'observer.

Elle s'étira en mettant les mains dans le bas du dos et souffla

« Je peux rien faire de plus...»

Dean se leva

« Il va s'en sortir ? »

«je te mentirais en disant qu'il est sorti d'affaire...mais j'ai bon espoir...» Elle s'avanca

« Mes connaissances médicales se terminent là où le contenu de la trousse de secours s'arrêtent... »

Dean l'interrogea du regard

« J'ai soigné ses plaies...Nombreuses...mais pour le reste..tout dépendra de sa volonté de survivre ou non...Je n'oserais pas dire que tout est entre les mains de Dieu...mais c'est un peu vrai»

Dean se retourna en se prenant la tête des 2 mains...se croisant les doigts à l'arrière du crâne comme pour retenir ses pensées.

« Reste plus qu'à espérer que ce soit Cass »

« Si l'on peut en croire Mitzrael, on peut déjà exclure un Shaans ou un démon... »nota Missouri en souriant

« Ca nous laisse 4 possibilités... »continua Bobby

Dean se retourna et le fixa

« Soit c'est un corps vide..Soit c'est Jimmy Novack ..Soit c'est Castiel »

Bobby faisait le décompte avec ses doigts

« Mais il faut aussi envisager le fait que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait occuper les lieux...»

Silence

« Où alors c'est un inconnu... »Dean et Bobby se retournèrent vers Sam

« Il peut très bien se réveiller et ne plus savoir qui il est »

« Tout cela n'est que supposition...Chaque chose en son temps »

Missouri se dirigea vers le bureau.

« Faudrait il déjà qu'il se réveille »

« En attendant, on a un problème bien plus important à résoudre»

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau

Elle s'asseya en soufflant

Sam avait posé sa tasse de café sur la table et s'installa sur la même chaise que la veille

Bobby lui resta debout près de la cheminée et Dean resta près de la fenêtre, observateur.

« Pendant votre petite escapade nocture...J'ai continuer une partie de la traduction du livre des Révélations et j'ai approndit mes recherches sur la porte Sacrée...

Il me fallait trouver un moyen soit de la trouver, soit d'empêcher Nyarlathotep de l'ouvrir.. »

« Et ? » s'intérrogea Sam

« Nous n'allons pas avoir affaire qu'à un seul démon des Temps Anciens, j'en ai bien peur...La porte n'est pas ce que l'on a cru depuis le départ»

Elle ouvrit son petit carnet

« Il sait où les Anciens ont forcé le passaga jadis, et où Il le forceront à nouveau...Il est des êtres rampant cachés sous les Terres solitaires, cachés dans les profondeurs de ses entrailles, prisonniers des eaux troubles qui attendent en sommeil l'arrivée de Nyarlathotep, le Maître des obscurités...Il lui faudra ouvrir la Porte Sacrée aux milles âmes et mille serrures...La pierre sacrifice au sang du Messager ouvrira la bouche du gardien... »

Ils la regardèrent dubitatifs

Elle reprit sa lecture

« Yog-Sothoth connaît la porte. Yog-Sothoth est la porte. Yog-Sothoth est la clef et le gardien de la Porte »

Elle posa le carnet

« Le Démon des Temps Anciens qui sommeille... C'est lui la Porte»

Sam regarda ses genoux

« Ce que tu essayes de nous dire c'est que Crowley ne cherche pas quelque chose mais quelqu'un »

« Oui... »

Dean passa la main sur son visage, habitude qu'il avait quand il était inquièt

« Putain...On arrive déjà pas à trouver Crowley avec le Paradis à ses trousses.. »

Il s'appuya les 2 mains adossées au dossier du fauteuil, ferma les yeux et souffla

« Bon...On sait que Crowley est la clef...On sait qu'il recherche quelqu'un et visiblement, il a pas l'air plus avancé que nous sur l'identité de la porte puisqu'on respire encore.. »

Il redressa la tête

« autre chose ? »

« On sait comment éliminer ses sbires » lanca Bobby

Dean claqua la langue en opinant de la tête et souriant

Sam restait silencieux

« Sam... »Missouri le fixa

« Je sais comment trouver la porte » Missouri leva les sourcils

«Dans les écrits , il est dit que lucifer était le gardien de la Porte... »Il ne cessait de fixer ses genoux

« Tout cela nous laisse à penser que la Porte doit se trouver quelque part en Enfer...Enfermée sans gardien... » Il releva les yeux

« Ca veut dire que Crowley sait où chercher »

Missouri s'enfonca dans sa chaise

«A chercher loin les réponses, on ne voit pas l'évidence devant ses yeux... »

Dean recula, il avait l'air effrayé

« Comptez pas sur moi pour y retourner »

Sam plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son frère.

L'Enfer a jamais inscrit dans leurs chairs, dans leurs âmes...Le froid si intense qu'il brûlait tels des flammes...Les douleurs qui devenaient plaisir et ses plaisirs qui devenaient tortures et vous tordaient les entrailles...Le pouvoir et la soumission...L'Enfer...Lieu maudit d'entre tous...Où une mort chaque jour vous accompagnait jusqu'à la porte de la suivante...Acceuillant en son sein, les hurlements d'outre-tombes...Rouge comme le sang, Noir comme la nuit. A l'infini l'éternité dans une journée

Missouri se pencha sur le bureau...et ferma les yeux

« C'est pour cela que Castiel a brisé le mur... » lanca t elle

Sam baissa le regard

« Tu as partager le même espace où se mêlent les âmes qui n'en font plus qu'une »

Elle rouvrit les yeux sur Sam

« Il y a traces de sa mémoire en toi...Si tu peux lire en Lui, tu pourras voir ce que ses yeux ont vu...Tu pourras ressentir ce que sa chair de lumière a vécu...Tu verras les Lieux où Il s'est terré et dans l'obscurité du Néant, tu trouveras le chemin qui te mènera vers La porte... »

Dean s'avance furieux  
>« Si tu crois que je vais laisser Sammy affronter Lucifer...tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil »<p>

Il s'appuya sur le bureau

« Tu vas te remettre à fouiller dans tes bouquins...et tu vas nous trouver une autre solution parce qu'il est hors de question que je laisse Sammy affronter Lucifer encore une fois, tu m'entends.. »

« Dean » murmura Sam

Dean se refusa à regarder son frère, il savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire.

« Pas question Sammy... » Il fixa le mur « Je ne te perdrais pas une seconde fois...tu m'entends »

Il s'accroupissa aux côtés de son cadet

« Sans toi, je ne pourrais.. » Il reprit son calme « Sans toi, ma vie n'a aucun sens Sammy, tu comprends ca...Je ne risquerais pas de te perdre à nouveau »

« Depuis que le mur s'est effondré...J'ai le sentiment d'être habité...Que quelqu'un vit à l'intérieur de moi..Une voix inscrutée..Un appel »

« Ce sont des hallucinations Sammy...Rien d'autres...D'horribles souvenirs...Des cauchemards qui te réveillent, qui hantent tes nuits » Il plongea dans ses yeux

«Tu dois chasser tous ses démons Sammy...On va trouver une autre solution, tu vas voir »

Bobby regardait ému les 2 frères...

« C'est la solution Dean depuis le début, je le savais...Je sens la lumière derrière la noirceur..»

Dean se releva furieux

« N'importe quoi ...Tu t'entends parler...On dirait un illuminé.. »

« C'est la seule solution Dean..On ne peut pas laisser Crowley gagner après tout ce qu'il a fait..Il se joue de nous depuis le départ...à nous de changer les règles du jeu...Je ne peux pas rester là les bras ballants alors que j'ai la solution pour tout arrêter à portée de main... »

Il se leva

« Il reste encore en lucifer, une partie de sa grâce...Dieu n'aurait pas permis un tel sacrifice sans raison »

« Dieu...Quel Dieu Sammy...Tu dois être le seul à y croire encore...Même les Anges ont perdu la foi... »

« Peu importe...Je le sens...Je peux vaincre Lucifer et parler à l'Ange qui est encore en Lui...Tu dois me faire confiance sur ce coup là Dean...Pour une fois dans ta vie, accepte que quelqu'un d'autre que toi prenne les décisions...J'ai besoin cette fois ci de te savoir à mes côtés»

Dean sentait que la bataille était perdue...Sam avait déjà pris sa décision...

leurs regards se croisèrent un long moment.

« Bien » soupira t il

« Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore »

Il se tourna vers Missouri

« Je comptais sur toi pour me guider »

Elle se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et émit un petit hoquet qui semblait être un ricanement

«Je peux te montrer la voie mais pas le chemin »

Elle se leva et lentement, la fatigue se faisant ressentir dans tout son corps, s'appprocha de Sam

« Le voyage sera risqué Sammy...La route est longue qui mène à la vérité..Méfies toi des mots, ils sont la plus aiguisée des armes...Si tu sens le sol sous tes pas se dérober...N'hésite pas à m'appeler, je ne t'abandonnerais pas...Ma voix sera ta guide, Ma voix sera la main qui te sauvera de la perdition ..Il n'a pas de corps qui ne puisse être son vaisseau...Méfie toi... »

Elle fixa son regard

« Sa grâce, il ne la connait plus...Perce ce mystère et tu vaincras le démon et fera apparaître la lumière. »

Sammy s'était couché dans le même fauteuil que celui où était étendu le vaisseau de Castiel.

Il eut une étrange sensation en posant la tête sur le coussin...

Missouri assise à ses côtés lui pris la main

Dean s'était éloigné mais Sam pouvait encore le voir...Bobby était là, le fixant..Il n'avait plus parlé depuis un long moment...Il se contentant de lui sourire...

« Tu es toujours sur de ta décision Sammy...je comprendrais si tu changeais d'avis... »le questionna t elle

« Je suis prêt ...Je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt »

« Ferme les yeux...Ecoute ma voix, elle sera ton guide... »

Elle se mit à parler dans une langue qui semblait être de l'énochian...

Sam s'enfonca dans un sommeil parallèle

L'obscurité, le néant, le froid...Ses yeux semblaient être seul guide...Il ne percut pas son corps...

Il flottait tout en avancant...

Cela sembla durer un temps infini même si la notion de temps n'avait pas lieu d'être

Tout à coup, il se sentit tomber dans un trou sans fin

Le corps de Sam fit un petit soubresaut sur le fauteuil...Missouri tenait toujours sa main, les yeux fermés..Marmonant toujours des mots sans aucuns sens pour Dean et Bobby, de plus en plus inquièts

Sam se retrouva dans une petite pièce sombre...Il se sentait observé mais ne vit rien qui semblait être vivant...

Il était là..Il attendait...

« Bonjour Sammy...heureux de te revoir »

Il le vit, le visage souriant...L'air plus jeune, plus serein...moins arrogant...C'était une étrange sensation

« Ca fait plaisir d'avoir de la visite...Elles se font rares par ici... »Il sourit à lui-même

« Tu n'as rien me dire...après tout ce temps et tout ce que l'on a vécu...»

Il toisat Sam

« Tu es parti sans dire au revoir...2 fois... »

Sam tiqua...

« Le corps...et cette main de lumière » Il plissa les yeux comme si cette dernière les lui brûlaient encore

« Et puis Death...Depuis le temps qu'il attendait sa vengeance celui-là...Je m'en méfierais plus la prochaine fois...il m'a bien eu... Me laissez la dans ce corps » il grimaca...

« Ton vaisseau m'a manqué«

Sam ne répondit toujours pas

« Tu ne veux pas me parler...Bien... »

Il s'arrêta et fixa le mur

« Au cas où cela t'intéresserait ou pas d'ailleurs...Michael nous a quitté...enfin mort...Disons plutot que la lumière fut» Il rit et cessa quand il vit que Sam ne réagissait pas

« On peut pas dire que sa mort ait l'air de te bouleverser... «

Lucifer entendit alors une incantation venir à lui...comme une mélopée

Son visage se durcit

« Cette fichue voyante... » il disparut

Missouri sentit un froid glacial lui transpercer le corps, elle fut prise de frisson mais refusa de lacher la main de Sam

Sam était à nouveau seul dans la pièce. Il sondait le silence...

lucifer réapparut...Son vaisseau semblait mal en point

Sam crut percevoir dans ses yeux une faille...Une faible lueur

Lucifer se sentit scruté

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes hein... » Il semblait pris de maux de tête

Sam percu le trouble à l'intérieur du vaisseau...ce ressenti...il avait eu la même sensation sur le fauteuil quand il avait posé sa tête sur l'oreiller

« Castiel ? »

Lucifer releva les yeux furieux sur Sam

« Comment est ce possible ? «

Lucifer ferma les yeux essayant de contrôler la puissance qui montait en lui

Quand il les rouvrit, ils n'étaient que lumière et Sam percut le visage de son ancien allié fantomatique sur celui de Lucifer

« Sammyyyyyy » La voix semblait lointaine et profonde mais c'était bien celle de Castiel

Sam était perdu

Sur le fauteuil, il semblait agité et on pouvait entendre la voix de Sam appeler Castiel

Dean se placa derrière Missouri et passa son regard de Sam à Bobby tout aussi saissi que lui

« Cass...mais ..mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« Je m'y suis réfugiée...ton âme...fusion...la mienne »

La lumière se fit plus vive...Castiel se retrouva face à Sam

« Hello Sammy »

Sam était stupéfait mais ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire

« Cass...Si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir »

L'ange s'approcha, penchant la tête en cherchant le regard de Sam

« Vraiment ? ... » le bleu de ses yeux se fit percant

«...Sammy » il insista sur son prénom

«Je gardes un bien mauvais souvenir de notre dernière rencontre pourtant. »il eut un rictus

Sam se figea

« Tu as peur ?...Tu dois pas...Je ne te veux aucun mal..C'est moi, castiel...votre ami...votre frère..Tu te rappelles..Les liens sacrés du sang au-delà du sang » Il rit...

« Tu n'es pas Castiel... »

« Je suis Castiel...L'ange envoyé par Dieu pour combattre l'apocalypse aux côtés des hommes ...Celui par qui par 2 fois, est mort pour vous...Tu te rappelles Sammy » il réinsista à nouveau sur son prénom , ce qui le mit mal à l'aise

« Je suis Castiel, l'ange déchu...le fils préféré de Dieu »

Alors Sam comprit

«Tu fais erreur Castiel...C'était Lucifer le préféré de Dieu...Celui à qui il a offert la grâce éternelle »

Castiel fulminait

« Lucifer était un traitre..Il a voulu détruire l'oeuvre de mon Père »

« Faux...Jamais Lucifer n'a été chassé du Paradis...Il a été envoyé en Enfer pour le servir, il était le seul en qui Dieu avait une totale confiance...Celui qui pourrait protéger le monde contre les Démons de Temps Anciens »

Castiel rit de plus belle

« Mon pauvre sammy...Tu as perdu la raison...Ton séjour dans la cage t'a brouillé les esprits »

« Oh non...car j'ai su y voir la lumière en Lucifer...Pendant ses années de vie à l'union, j'ai percu en lui...l'amour de Dieu »

Castiel cessa de sourire et sembla sonder Sam

« C'est le sacrifice ultime de l'Ange à la Gloire de son Père...Tu n'es pas et n'a jamais été le favori de Dieu, Castiel...Lucifer a toujours été à la droite du Père...Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un exécutant... »

La lumière disparut...Castiel aussi...Lucifer se tenait droit devant Sam...Le visage apaisé

Il fixa Sam et lui sourit

La chaleur émanait de lui...Mais cette fois ci..Une chaleur d'amour pur

Sam put voir dans son âme...sa grâce

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'humain

« Il aura fallu un humain pour éveiller l'Archange qui sommeillait en Satan »

Sa voix était profonde et claire et semblait provenir d'un ailleurs sans nom

Sam se sentit libre..libéré

Il sentit pénétrer en lui les pensées de Lucifer..

Et il apercut assis sur un trône d'or, le visage pâle presque blanc d'une enfant aux cheveux noirs d'ébène...les lèvres grises...les traits figés...

Elle leva le regard, ses yeux étaient le vide absolu...La vision d'une porte sur un autre Monde

Elle était Yog-Sothoth...Elle était la clef...

Quand Sam réouvrit les yeux lucifer n'était plus là...La pièce était vide et il ne ressentit plus aucune présence

En écho dans sa tête « Elanora Diferatis...Son nom en cette nouvelle ére sera...Va, la clef a trouvé la Porte...Elle recherche les 1000 âmes pures et la pierre de sacrifice par delà tous les vents...Les parchemins, le chemin indiquera... » et la voix de lucifer dans l'infini s'oublia

Sam ouvrit les yeux...Il sentit tous les regards posés sur lui...

Il sourit...Il avait réussi

« Elanora Diferatis... » murmura t il...comme si la fatigue soudain s'abattit sur lui, il s'endormit d'un véritable sommeil

Missouri lui lacha la main et sourit

« Ce garcon est extraordinaire...un cadeau de Dieu »

Elle regarda Dean

« Vous...Les Winchester ...Vous êtes un cadeau de Dieu »

On entendit soudain un bruit dans les escaliers...Les marches craquaient

Dean se dirigea vers le couloir mais déjà, en tibutant et tenant ses côtes, le blessé

Il entra dans la pièce le regard hagard...Perdu...les fixant, ne semblant les reconnaître

Dean plongea son regard dans le sien...

fin chapitre X


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre XI « Crowley »

Les rayons du soleil carressaient les murs de la chambre...La fenêtre entreouverte faisait danser les rideaux...

Il ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus sur le plafond craquelé

Etait ce un rêve ?

Soudain le noir...

« Dean, je te sens mais ne te vois plus..

Le repousser, le faire partir, le sauver...Un dernier effort...le renvoyer

Et puis l'impression que tout à coup, en vous, tout se déchire

Quelle est cette douleur qui perce ce corps de toute part...Quelle est cette étrange sensation...Moi, l'ange...Je meurs ou je revis ?

Cette lumière qui m'aveugle...Suis je mort...Père...Où es tu ? »

« Je flotte, je sens ce corps qui bouge mais je ne suis plus un corps...Ceci est Mon corps

J'y suis prisonnier...Je voudrais sortir, crier...aucun son...

J'ouvre les yeux ...Quelle est cette odeur...La mort rode et de ses mille bras armés tranchent les décharnés »

Il ouvrit grands ses yeux bleus

Où suis-je ?

« Hello Cassy »

Cette voix...

Il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, Il est dans une grande pièce...Qu'est ce...On dirait une sorte d'abattoir...

Il se souvient

« Crowley » Sa voix est étranglée...usée...fatiguée

Crowley est là devant lui, il sourit mais ce n'est plus vraiment lui

« Dit on, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller mon petit ange »

Castiel s'apercu qu'il était attaché à une croix au pied soudé au sol, les poignets les chevilles liées, entravées...

Il regarda à droite, à gauche...De chaque côté, un homme ou ce qui semblait en être...Ils étaient fixes comme des soldats...Les yeux blancs tachés de sang

Castiel passa de la surprise à la stupeur

« Qu'est...Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Crowley s'approcha assez près de l'ange pour que celui-ci puisse apercevoir dans ses yeux de petites lueurs blanches...Ses yeux devinrent soudain couleur noire et semblait fondre dans le Néant...

Un abime sans fin qui semblait absorber la vie en son passage...Les Temps Anciens qui souriaient à leur retour proche

« la clef » souffla Castiel

Le regard du démon redevint plus clair mais Castiel put noter que jamais ils ne retrouvèrent leur couleur d'origine

La clef le laissait libre tout en le possédant

« Pourquoi ne suis je pas mort ? » s'étonna Castiel

« voilà un mystère que j'aimerais bien résoudre car vois tu, dans la logique, tu devrais être mort et en poussière...Oui mais voilà, tu t'es retrouver ici avec mon Maître...Il a des plans pour toi »

Il sourit de ce rictus qui lui était si habituel..Tant dans le charme que dans la hargne.

« Quel plan ? » Il tenta de se débattre mais la douleur tout à coup lui arracha un cri qui le surprit

« Et oui mon mingnon »Il plongea dans son regard «Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer...Tu as perdu l'usage de tes plumes...Mais t'inquiète surtout pas... »

Il se mit à rire

« Tu as gagné au change...Une belle âme toute neuve...Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as »

Castiel était abasourdi

Une âme, il avait une âme...Mais comment était ce possible...

« Non... » Il fixa Crowley, paniqué

« Ca ne se peut pas...Je devrais avoir tout oublié...être humain...dans un nouveau corps... »

« bah oui...normalement si j'ai bien retenu mes diaboliques cours de cathéchisme...Tu devrais être un adorable »

Il le regarda en souriant « ou une adorable...petit chose de chair et d'os dans les bras d'une maman en larme d'avoir hériter d'un si bel enfant...oui parce que faut bien l'avouer Cassou, dans le genre, y a plus moche... » Il rit...d'un rire caverneux...

« Alalala...ce que je m'amuse...je suis si content de te revoir »

Il faisait les 100 pas dans son beau costume noir 3 pièces, ses chaussures brillantes...

« C'est qu'on a un petit compte à régler toi et moi... »

Il vint vers lui

« Et la note est salée...Tu me dois un million 400 mille âmes... »

Il recula et souffla avec dédain

« Et tout ce que tu as à m'offrir...c'est cette misérable petit âme toute neuve... »

Il se gratta le front

« Le compte est vite fait »

Il imita des 2 mains une balance

« D'un côté ta misérable âme...bon elle est toute neuve aussi..soyons pas pingre...disons qu'elle en vaut 10 »

Il fit un clin d'oeil

« Et de l'autre le million et quelques POUSSIERES »

Il cria si fort que pour la première fois les 2 gardiens réagirent

« Alors...tu vois...il me faut une petite compensation... »

Il sortit un cigare de sa poche interne

« Disons plutot...une belle compensation »

Il l'alluma avec délicatesse, les gestes d'un connaisseur

« Vois tu...Mon maître »

Crowley recula comme frappé au ventre par un poing invisible

Quand il se redressa...Son visage n'était plus le même...Ses yeux étaient redevenus noirs comme l'infini du Néant

Castiel ressentit la peur..L'estomac qui se noue...L'envie de fuir

Les veines du visage de Crowley avait pris une teinte rouge bordeaux, serpentant tels des rivières entre ses yeux , son nez et sa bouche...Elles couraient sous sa peau comme une nuée de vers de terre...

Il parla, cet être d'ailleurs, mais pas d'une voix audible et humaine...Mais d'une voix qui pénêtrait dans la tête de Castiel tels une musique grincante ensemble de violons mal accordés qui lui brisait le cerveau

« Caaaaaasssstttiiiieeelllll »

Un écho dans tout son corps

« la pieeerrrrreeee...griiiiiseeee»

Voilà la raison de sa présence...L'étoile-pierre...-Celui qui la possèdera se trouvera capable de commander à tous les Etres qui servent les Grands Anciens-...C'est la légende..Il s'en souvient

Castiel ne répondit pas...

« Caaastieelllll...la pierrrre... »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler...quelle pierre...quelle étoile...Qu'est ce que vous me voulez? »

Tout à coup, la mélopée grincante cessa et devant lui, Crowley reprit possession de son corps

Il grimaca

« Pas à dire...c'est extrêmement désagréable mais bon...faut bien en passer par là...On connait tous ca »

Il tapota la joue de Castiel

« hein mon chou...Les parents sont pas toujours tendres avec leurs enfants...hummmm...tu es bien placé pour le savoir »

Castiel tremblait...Il se regarda comme si il découvrait pour la première fois ce corps qui pourtant lui servait de vaisseau depuis si longtemps

« C'est étrange hein...devenir humain...C'est qu'avant..t'avais pas d'âme...et le corps...bah oui parfois il t'a fait souffrir mais bon , c'était pas le tien...mais là...c'est plus pareil»

Il tira surson cigare et recracha la fumée sur celui de Castiel

« Bon tu as entendu la voix du Maître...j'attends une réponse »

Il tapota le bout du cigare, les cendres tombèrent au pied de Castiel

Il ne dit rien

« Bon écoute mon ange...ca peut bien se passer...tu parles, je te tue...bah oui. »

Il rit

« t'es mortel maintenant...ne l'oublie pas » il fit un clin d'oeil

« Ou alors on fait ca à ma manière..Le final sera le même mais le chemin pour l'atteindre...trèèèèèes long »

Il se pencha sur le visage de Castiel

« Je sais faire durer les plaisirs...J'ai fait ca quasi toute ma vie... et tu vas découvrir ce nouveau corps d'une facon fort déplaisante»

Castiel était perdu...Comment en était il arrivé là...Lui l'ange obéissant...lui, le fidèle d'entre les fidèles...les humains l'avaient détourné du droit chemin...Mais en étaient ils seuls responsable..

« Non...C'était ma destinée...Ainsi Père tu m'auras abandonné et les créatures pour lesquelles j'ai tout sacrifiée en ton nom aussi..Pourquoi est ce que je gardes la foi ? Pourquoi je continues à vouloir les protéger envers et contre tout...Pourquoi ce besoin d'être aimer d'eux sans rien en espérer de retour... »

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une giffle magistrale qui lui basculer la tête sur le côté, il sentit le sang couler dans sa bouche

Ce goût de fer...Ce goût de vie

« On répond quand on est poli »

Castiel semblait ailleurs

Crowley tira encore une fois sur son cigare mais cette fois ci, il ne recracha pas la fumée au visage de Castiel mais lui écrasa le bout sur l'avant bras

La douleur du feu...qui perce la peau, perce la chair

Castiel aurait voulu le silence mais la douleur le fit geindre...

« Ahhh...mais je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser...tu m'as l'air plus corriace que je ne le croyais »

Il jeta son cigare au sol et de la pointe de la chaussure l'écrasa

« Je vais t'écraser de la même manière que je le fais avec ce cigare.. »

Il prit le menton de Castiel dans sa main, le forcant à le regarder

« Tu finiras par me supplier de t'achever mais tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu de réponse à ma question...Tu resteras mon ange au pilori »

Il se mit à rire rire rire

Castiel se demandait encore d'où pouvait provenir cette douce chaleur...Cette lumière...Etait ce l'Enfer ?

Il voulut se redresser mais ses côtes lui faisaient si mal qu'il dut se recoucher

« C'est un piège...Il veut me faire croire à une liberté retrouvée mais je ne céderais pas... »

Il fixa les craquelures du plafond

« Père » un vain appel sans écho.

Il rouvrit les yeux...Il sentit la paille sous ses mains...

L'odeur aussi...Horrible...Mélange d'urine et de moisi...

La pièce était si petite qu'il ne savait pas s'y tenir debout...Pourquoi d'ailleurs...Quand il faisait mine de bouger, tout son corps criait douleur

« Bon tu vas te décider à parler ou je dois employer la manière forte »

Crowley semblait s'énerver

« Bon...Si tu le prends comme ca mon mignon..Je vais me faire un plaisir de te présenter mes 2 amis ici présent...mais avant toute chose... »

Le Maître prit à nouveau possession des lieux

Il mit sa main sur la poitrine de Castiel qui sentit en lui une vague de chaleur lui traverser tout le corps pour terminer sa course à l'arrière de sa nuque

« Caaaaaassstieeeel...Piiiierrrre...Etoiiiile »

Il se refusa à l' écouter

Crowley était présent

« Bon » Crowley semblait agacé par les va et vient de son Hôte

« Cette fois...Je pense qu'on va être tranquille un bon moment...Tu vois...Il vient de te sauver d'une mort atroce...Pire que celle que je vais t'infliger...c'est pas peu dire... »

Il montra de l'index les 2 hommes aux yeux blancs

« Tu sais ce que un Shaans, Cassy ? »

Il ne répondit

« T'es pas très locasse toi »

Crowley semblait décu

« Ce sont d'adorables petites bêtes, vestiges des Temps Anciens...J'ai pas eu dur à les réveiller...Faut dire qu'on est un peu du même sang »

Il tapa sur l'épaule du plus grand des 2

« Ca te rendre dans le corps par les oreilles...et là, petit à petit, ca te ronge le cerveau... »

Il lacha l'épaule de l'homme et la posa sur celle de Castiel

« La douleur n'a pas d'autre pareille...Imagine toi...le cerveau mangé petit bout par petit bout et toi qui ressent tout »

Il recula

« Après, c'est moins drôle...Une fois qu'ils sont installé au première loge, ils sont de parfait petits soldats qui dirigent leur tank humain comme des pro »

« Je suis assez fier...Je dois en avoir une centaine de par le monde...Et chacun d'eux peut en générer une cinquantaine d'autre...Quand mon Maître s'éveillera pour de bon ...Leur pouvoir sera délivré...La fin pourra commencer...Tu y échappes...petit veinard...Faudrait pas qu'ils aillent de bouffer la mémoire non plus..Il serait pas content»

Il remit ses idées en place

« Bon revenons à nos moutons »

Il prit 2 longs et fins batons de bamboo et les tendit à chacun des hommes

« Ca gicle...ca tache..et j'aime pas ca...donc si tu permets, je vais observer le spectacle de loin »

Il sourit

« Enfin pas trop loin non plus... » Il s'asseya sur un fauteuil à quelques pas de là

Il frappa des mains et là, le premier homme le frappa en pleine poitrine, Castiel eut le souffle coupé

Le 2eme frappa à son tour et il sentit en lui les os céder

Ils frappèrent en cadence...En cadence, Castiel étouvait un cri.

Puis soudain l'un d'eux lui assena un violent coup au visage

Castiel sentit alors sa tête explosée, le sang jaillir et se sentit tomber dans une profonde nuit.

Il finit par trouver la force de se relever un peu...

Assis sur le lit, il put observer la pièce...Meublée simplement, mais pas rangée...Des vêtements trainaient de ci de là...Une odeur de fraicheur...Les draps devaient être propre

Il voudrait se réveiller de ce rêve qui nétait qu'un cauchemard

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, sa vue était brouillée...une douleur lancinante au-dessus de son œil droit

Il sentit la main de Crowley serrer son menton

« Il n'y est pas aller de main morte...te voilà avec ta première cicatrice de guerre...Cool ca ...Non. »

Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Combien de temps allait il supporter cela ?

Ce corps..Il voudrait le quitter...Retourner dans son Paradis...S'asseoir près de la fenêtre

Le cerf volant porté par le vent...

Une nouvelle gifle le ramena à la réalité

« Bon...Je veux bien mais on a pas tout le siècle devant nous...Alors si tu pouvais avoir la gentillesse de répondre maintenant... »

Un homme entra dans la pièce, se dirigeant directement vers Crowley et lui parla dans une langue inconnue aux oreilles de Castiel..

« Tiens c'est étrange...Toutes mes connaissances, elles sont encore là...Rien n'a été effacé...Je reste Castiel, l'ange dans un corps d'homme...énochian...langues humaines..je me rappelle de tout »

« Bon il semblerait qu'on ait de la visite » Il releva la tête de Castiel

« Toi tu arrêtes de t'évader hein...t'es pas ici pour rêver.. »

Il lui repoussa la tête si violemment qu'on entendit le bruit résonner dans toute la pièce mais cette fois, Castiel resta éveillé...

Juste la douleur à la tête qui se faisait plus dense

« Nous avons droit à une petite vendetta..des djiins »

Castiel essaya de sonder son regard

« N'essaye pas...En perdant ton statut d'ange, tu as perdu une grosse partie de tes pouvoirs » Il s'approcha et lui glissa au creux de l'oreille « Si t'es gentil , je te dirais ceux qu'ils te restent »

Il rit

« En attendant »

Il lui arracha le trenchcoat, le déchirant en lambeaux

« Je vais pas risquer de te perdre en te détachant non plus... »

Il s'appuya sur l'épaule de Castiel

« Allez petit cadeau en souvenir du bon vieux temps...Ta force...Et bien, tu en as encore une bonne partie... »

Castiel tiqua

« Faut tout t'expliquer à toi...tu sais du genre...je te frappe, tu traverses la pièce... »

Il tirait sur les chaines qui retenaient Castiel sur la croix...

« Fait en acier trempée...On est jamais trop prudent »

La porte se rouvrit encore

Un autre homme apparu avec ce qui ressemblait un tison

Crowley émit un petit rire de satisfaction

« Demons in the house... »

Il leva le tison, à son bout, un symbole

« Comme cela tu auras un point commun avec les Winchester... »

Il arracha la manche de la chemise côté droit et sans une minute d'hésitation, il marqua Castiel qui hurla

Son cri se repercuta sur les murs de l'Antre et à quelques kilomètres de là, un jeune homme fut pris d'une violente douleur au bras...

Il y a des liens qui ne se brisent jamais.

La porte de la chambre était entreouverte..Castiel crut y percevoir le son de voix qui lui était familière. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se lever...ou se réveiller...Il n'aimait pas cette sensation...Manipulations...

L'humidité..Elle suintait des murs...Les bêtes rampantes, grouillantes...Partout sur le sol...Il ne trouvait presque plus la force de les repousser...Ses côtes lui faisaient mal à chaque inspiration, sa tête semblait écrasée dans un étau..et son bras ou son épaule...En fait, il ne savait plus où Crowley avait posé le tison..Il avait fermé les yeux à ce moment là...Le visage de Dean..Le visage de Sam..la trahison...La lame dans le dos...Quels étranges souvenirs en ce moment, se figèrent dans sa mémoire

Crowley se tenait droit devant lui

« Alors...toujours pas décider à parler... »

Il renvoya un de ses hommes après lui avoir donner des indications dans la langue inconnue

« J'ai fait repeindre les murs extérieurs... »

Il s'approcha du visage de Castiel

« Histoire d'éloigner les curieux à plume et à corne «

Crowley ouvrit une petite valise installée près de son fauteuil

Il en sortit un couteau à la lame gravée

« Ceci est un Magnifique petit couteau suisse...fabriqué en Allemagne en «

Il se gratta le crâne avec la pointe du couteau

« 1938...je crois...si ma mémoire est bonne...J'ai adOOOoooré cette période...très amusante...Y avait de quoi pouvoir exercer tous ses talents »

Il joua avec la lame du couteau sur la chemise de Castiel

D'un geste, il entailla la chair au travers du tissu

Castiel grimaca

« Lame très fine »

Il refit une entaille plus profonde et le geste fut plus lent

Castiel s'étonna alors de ce qu'un corps humain pouvait endurer...Il arrive un moment dans la torture...Ou l'attente de la plaie est plus douloureuse que le geste qui la provoque

Le sang jaillit de son bas ventre

« Très tranchante »

Il frotta le sang du bout des doigts et le porta à ses lèvres en regardant Castiel qui s'était mis à suer légèrement sur le front

Il essuya ses doigts sur le lambeau de chemise de Castiel

Et un nouveau coup de couteau. Il sentit la lame s'enfoncer entre ses côtes...La chair se déchirer, il ne cria pas mais il sentit pour la première fois, les larmes coulés le long de ses joues..Etrange sensation...

Il s'asseya sur le rebord du lit et posa ses pieds sur le sol...Allait il pouvoir supporter son poids et ses douleurs, il vit un mouvement pour se lever mais la souffrance le cloua sur place, il laissa échapper un cri. Au dehors, pas de réaction...Le silence...

Quand il réouvrit les yeux, ce n'était plus Crowley mais le Maître

« La pooooorte...j'ai trouvééééé...La pierrrre tu dooooiiis donnnneeerrr »

Castiel fit alors un geste qui l'étonna...Il cracha au visage de l'ombre infinie...Un crachat de sang et de haine...

Il sentit alors un vive douleur à la main droite

Du bout de son pouce et de son index, Crowley possédé lui sectionna le bout du petit doigt

Ce fut long et le Maître sembla dans le noir infini prendre le plaisir de la douleur comme une vision de son futur

Quand Crowley redevint maitre de lui-même, il découvrit le morceau de doigt dans sa main et le rejeta dégouté

« Je dois t'abandonner quelques heures » dit il en essuyant ses doigts sur le pantalon de Castiel

Il lui tapota la joue

« Le travail m'attend...J'ai un carnage à mener » Il rit

« En attendant »

Il frappa alors si violemment Castiel au visage que ce dernier sentit son crâne se fracasser contre le pilori

Dans le vague, il entendit Crowley donner des ordres

Il sentit qu'on le détachait...encore

Quand il fut jeté sur la paille , il perdit connaissance

Il porta la main à ses côtes et remarqua alors qu'il était en pantalon pyjama, que ses plaies étaient soignées...Il porta la main à son visage et même si il ressentit la douleur..Sa plaie avait été soigné...Il vit que sa main avait été emballée

Il regarda à nouveau le plafond

Etait ce un rêve ?

Etait ce un cauchemard ?

Il entendit des bruits, un corps qui s'approche mais prisonnier de sa douleur, il ne pouvait réagir...tout son corps était figé, ses yeux incapables de s'ouvrir ...Vivant, dans un corps mort

Il sentit une douleur dans son dos, il tenta de bouger mais arriva seulement à geindre

Il vit une lumière violente lui brûler les yeux

Puis l'impression d'être flottant et la douleur ….et puis le noir...Le noir infini

Il arriva à marcher jusqu'à la porte...Chaque geste lui coutait...La douleur lancinante...Pire que la vive car celle la ne dure qu'un temps, la lacinante vous accompagne à chaque pas

Il crut mettre une éternité à atteindre l'escalier...

Ses voix, il fallait qu'il sache

Ses pieds nus sur le sol, le craquement du bois...

Tout cela paraissait tellement réel

Quand il arriva au bas de l'escalier...Il était épuisé

Sa vue se troubla si bien qu'il ne reconnut pas le visage qui se pencha vers lui

Il stoppa et se concentra...Ses yeux petits à petits, s'ouvrirent...

Allait il se réveiller d'un cauchemard ? Etait ce la réalité ?...

fin chapitre XI


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre XII « Ensemble »

Castiel sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds...Une main lui attrapa le bras et l'empêcha de tomber

Il releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Dean...Le soutenant...un échange...un silence

Comme si le temps suspendu leur offrait un moment d'éternité

C'est en cet instant de communion qu'apparut Mitzrael, brisant le fil du lien retrouvé.

Toujours soutenu par Dean, Castiel plongea son regard dans celui d'un Mitzrael surpris

Doucement Castiel repoussa Dean et ce dernier, ressentit dans ce geste, comme une forme de rejet qui le blessa et le fit s'écarter plus loin dans la pièce qu'il ne l'eut voulu...

Mitzrael s'était avancé silencieux, raide et sévère comme à son habitude  
>Mais dans son allure, son assurance fit place à l'humilité...Il se tint face à Castiel comme on se tint devant un supérieur<p>

« Castiel ?... »

Mitzrael chercha dans son regard, un écho de sa grâce mais il n'y vit que l'écho d'une âme qui n'était ni humaine ni même angélique

Il laissa percevoir sur son visage, une forme de scepticisme

« Je ne suis plus ni l'un de nôtres ni même un des leurs à présent ...Il y a quelque chose de nouveau en moi que je ne peux comprendre..Je suis Castiel...A l'intérieur, je suis un ange prisonnier de ce corps devenu à présent le mien...Il n'y a plus de vaisseau...Il n'y a plus de Jimmy Nocack..Il y a un être hybride...Un ange pourvu d'une âme...Un ange devenu humain...Je suis perdu Mitzrael...Ca ne se peut...On ne peut être un ange et un humain...On ne peut être un humain et un ange »

Il baissa le regard

« Tu as devant toi...le résultat de mes échecs...C'est cela ma pénitence...A jamais devoir vivre un paradis dans un enfer sans nom...Je ne pourrais plus jamais rentrer chez moi et je ne pourrais à jamais sur cette terre que j'aime tant, y trouver ma vraie place...Je suis maudit Mitzrael...Je paie cher mes erreurs du passé et la seule récompense pour ma loyauté est de rester un ange aux ailes brisées »

Mitzrael s'approcha Castiel..

« Ma loyauté et ma fidèlité te sont acquis à jamais Castiel...Tu nous as montré la voie...Tu nous as sauvé...Quand bien même, le chemin choisit ne fut pas le bon...Il nous vaut ,en ce jour, de ne pas vivre dans le noir infini...Demain sera un autre combat... On a gagné ceux d'hier...Il en sera de même ceux du futur»

Il regarda Castiel

« L'espoir est toujours là...Si tu n'as pas trouvé le chemin de la fin...Peut être est ce parce que ton séjour n'est pas encore terminé... Il y a toujours une raison à chaque chose...Rien n'arrive en vain... »

Castiel respira profondèment ce qui le fit grimacer, ses côtes percant de leurs lames aiguisées ses poumons

«Je suis fatigué Mitzrael...Je n'en peux de ses souffrances...Elles ont tué mon corps, ma grâce et mes espoirs...J'aurais voulu que mon voyage se termine enfin pour trouver la paix..la paix Mitzrael...N 'y avais je pas droit ?...N'aies je pas mérité un peu de compassion et de pardon...Dois je à nouveau tout sacrifier pour recevoir l'absolution ?...Pourquoi toutes ses souffrances sans fin...l'infini de ma vie d'ange n'a été que doutes et douleurs...Des siècles de soumission et de déni..

Pourquoi le pardon pour tous et pas pour moi ?

Suis un si mauvais fils ? Suis un si mauvais frère ? Suis un si mauvais ami ?

N'aies je donc rien appris de mon éternité ?...Je ne peux pas m'être à ce point tromper sur la valeur d'une vie... »

Mitzrael posa sa main sur son épaule

« Castiel...Ne te mésestimes pas ...Ne vois tu pas qui tu es ? Tu es l'élu...Celui par qui, la paix par le sang et les larmes, à nouveau régnera sur les 2 royaumes

Tu es le nouveau Judas par qui l'homme retrouvera la foi...Tes sacrifices n'ont pas été vain Castiel...

Il est écrit que par le sang d'un ange, les humains retrouveront la voie...

Ceci est l'ultime épreuve...Dieu nous reviendra mon frère...Il te faut garder la foi... »

Il enleva sa main et se remit droit. Il observa Castiel...Ses épaules qui portaient le poids de tant de responsabilité...Quel étrange choix de Père que de prendre un simple soldat comme lumière du combat final...Il semble si fragile en cet instant...C'est là donc ,mon devoir , que d'être son socle et sa guerrière main...

« Castiel...Mon frère...Mon ami... »

A ses mots Castiel trésaillit, il sentit aussi le regard de Dean sur sa nuque

Chaque mot de Mitzrael blessait Dean comme autant de vérité...Le rappelant à la douloureuse réalité de sa propre trahison...

« Tu n'es pas seul en ce combat...Mes légions parcourent le monde...Nyarlathotep a trouve la porte sacré mais sans la pierre sacrifice, ils ne peuvent rien...Nous avons ici bas des alliés de valeur... »

Il regarda tour à tour tous les occupants de la pièce

« Nous en avons même des tréfonds...Car nul ne veut voir en des temps futurs, les Démons de Temps Anciens règner sur la terre car dans les Enfers ils étendront la main et dans les Cieux, ils enverront les Shantaks...Il n'est pas un monde à l'abri des ombres infinies... Nous ne serons jamais assez que pour mener le combat...Tous les êtres de sang, de chair et de vie seront nos alliés...En ses temps de Noirceur à venir, c'est l'union des uns qui vaincra l'union des autres »

Castiel tiqua de la tête...Sondant le regard de Mitzrael

« Tu as fait appel aux démons...Tu as fait appel aux Enfers...Mitzrael..n'as tu donc rien appris de mes erreurs...de nos erreurs » Il voulait y inclure Dean et Sam

« Ce n'est pas mon désir Castiel...Mais j'ai fait traduire les parchemins de l'Antre...Il y est écrit que les Enfers, les hommes et les anges, dans un même combat, devront s'unir pour vaincre la Fin...N'est ce pas là...le véritable enjeu de ce combat ultime, Castiel...N'est ce pas là, la véritable raison de tous ses sacrifices...Dieu ne veut il pas simplement donner une dernière chance à l'humanité dans toute sa diversité..La rédemption pour Tous et Toutes »

Castiel avait les jambes douloureuses...Il chercha du regard un appui...Il sentit derrière lui , Dean lui glisser une chaise lui posant la main sur l'épaule l'obligeant à s'y asseoir. Il resta derrière un peu à l'écart..Mitzrael le remercia du regard...Mais Dean ne respirait que la détresse...

Castiel tenait sa poitrine douloureuse d'une main et de l'autre se frotta les yeux ,accoudé

« Comment peux tu voir en moi un quelconque espoir...Je ne suis plus que plaies et désillusions...Je suis devenu ce que je combattais, je suis devenu l'ombre de l'ange que j'étais...Il n'y a aucune gloire dans le reflet que je vois dans le miroir...Je suis simplement Castiel...Je ne suis ni l'élu et encore moi, le Judas qui rendra la foi...Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'..un hybride... »

« Tu n'as pas foi en toi...Mais nous l'avons pour toi...Tu te crois petit et infime...Nous savons que tu es la main de Dieu...IL ne peut t'avoir fait parcourir tout ce chemin sans avoir une destinée pour toi...Toutes ses épreuves et ses sacrifices ne peuvent être sans aucun sens.. «

« J'admire ta foi en Père Mitzrael...Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une destinée particulière qui me soit tracée...Je pense que tout est aléatoire...Il aurait suffit de tellement peu de choses pour que le chemin pris eut été différent...et change l'avenir »

« Oui mais il a été ce qu'il a été...Et je te le dis , Castiel...Il sera fin de nos Temps ou début d'une nouvelle ére..ce combat, il sera le « Déluge » des Temps Nouveaux »

« Vous voulez dire que tout cela, c'est Dieu qui l'a programmé »

Bobby venait de briser le face à face de Mitzrael et de Castiel...Leur solitude à 2 avec pour seul témoin Dean et son combat interne

Mitzrael se tourna vers Bobby visiblement énervé d'avoir été interrompu

« Dieu est Père de toute l'humanité et de tout l'Univers...Il est un temps où reignait sur la terre, les sombres entités et les Grands Anciens...Un monde nouveau de lumière est arrivé et par la voie des portes sacrés les a renvoyé dans leur Anciens Mondes de Noirceur...

Il était écrit que quand l'humanité dans les plus grandes douleurs et dans les flots de sang baignera...

Les Démons des Temps Anciens à nouveau, aux portes attendront

Alors non, Dieu n'a rien programmé «

Il insista sur le dernier mot

« Mais il est écrit que vous étes la faille dans l'univers...Vous êtes des êtres de sang, de souffrance, de violence...Vous êtes les enfants de Dieu vivant sur la terre souillée des Démons Anciens...Vos âmes sont perferdies...Vous n'avez jamais su faire de la bonté qu'ils vous étaient accordés à la naissance, une âme positive...L'Homme est un être faible et violent...Mais Dieu a toujours cru en vous...Vous êtes ses enfants...Nous sommes ses enfants et même les démons des enfers, le sont...toute créature vivant et habitant la terre et le ciel, est enfant de Dieu...

Il a toujours su qu'un jour, les êtres des Temps Anciens trouveraient le chemin du retour... la haine, la violence, l'indifférence, la solitude...un beau lit pour ses êtres de l'infini Néant...Ils leur suffisaient juste d'attendre leur heure..Ils ont de la patience parce que de l'autre côté, le temps n'a pas de valeur »

Il s'avanca vers Bobby

« Il n'y a plus assez d'amour, de compassion et de bonté sur cette terre pour sauver l'humanité de l'infini... »

Il se tourna vers Missouri et Sam endormi

« Vous êtes...Nous sommes les armes de Dieu... »

Il regarda Castiel

« Tu as ouvert la porte parce qu'elle se devait d'être ouverte..Son heure avait sonné...Tu n'es pas fautif Castiel...En passant par toi, la clef s'est trahie...Tu as été l'instrument de Dieu, celui qui a brisé le pacte avec Nyarlathotep, celui qui l'a fait échouer dans sa destinée...le livre des révélations, les parchemins, le Nécronomicon, la clef, la porte...On n'aurait rien su de tout cela sans toi...Tu ne veux donc pas comprendre...Ta loyauté et tes doutes ont été les armes de Père pour contrer les Démons... »

Castiel releva la tête...

« Le doute et la loyauté, je n'étais pas le seul à en avoir..Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ? »

« Parce que c'était ton destin Castiel...Dieu t'a crée et t'a laissé libre dans tes doutes pour faire de toi, la voie de la rédemption universelle...C'est une belle destinée, n'est ce pas ?...et je suis fier d'en faire partie à tes côtés»

« J'aurais préféré qu'Il me laisse à mes illusions et mes doutes...Qu'il me laisse vivre ma vie d'éternité...Quelle sera la récompense si j'échoue...La mort pour tous..La fin des Temps...Ne serais je alors que l'instrument des Démons après avoir été celui de Dieu...Elle est où ma liberté dans ce choix...Je ne suis donc rien d'autres qu'un instrument, un pion dont on se joue des sentiments...N'aies je donc pas le droit de choisir ma destinée...qu'il faut me l'imposer... Pourquoi toujours devoir vivre et mourir pour les autres et m'oublier... »

Il regarda vers Dean...En cet instant, le lien sembla se renouer...

Dean et Castiel...un même fardeau, une même destinée...

Mitzrael mit ses mains dans son dos, reprenant de par là même une forme d'autorité

« Sache que rien ne peut plus changer ton destin Castiel qui ne ferait changer le destin de l'humanité tout entière...Tu n'es pas seul à devoir affronter ce nouveau combat...Sache qu'il te sera offert la liberté ...dans la mort ou dans la vie...Car il est ,en ce combat , le dernier pour des siècles d'humanité »

Castiel plongea son regard dans celui de Mitzrael..Il était si sur de ses dires, si sur de sa foi en la justice...Il était si sur de son bon droit et Castiel, lui, si fatigué et usé, comprit que cet être de lumière était la part de lui qui avait disparu après sa rebellion contre Michael..

Mitzrael, la face combattante de Castiel, celui qui était descendu dans les enfers pour sauver un être de chair et de sang qui allait bouleverser sa vie..

« Je mènerais ce combat Mitzrael, tu seras mon bras armé...Mais sache que je poserais les armes à la fin de celui ci...Mort ou vif...je ne serais plus jamais lié au Paradis...Mort ou vif, je ne serais plus jamais lié à la Terre car il est en moi, un être nouveau dont le chemin n'est pas encore tracé...Je n'aime pas ce que je suis et ce que je suis devenu...Ce combat sera ma rédemption et j'espère alors que Père m'accordera le pardon... »

Mitzrael opina de la tête

« Qu'il en soit ainsi.. »

Il eut un moment de silence, sacré ou chacun sembla se reconnecter à la réalité comme si durant ce face à face, le temps s'était suspendu

C'est le moment que choisit Sam pour émerger de son sommeil...

Missouri se tourna vers lui et Bobby s'approcha du fauteuil

ils avaient beau savoir, une crainte leur serrait encore la poitrine

Mais le regard lumineux et les sraits sereins, les soulagèrent

Il sourit et tourna le regard pour chercher son frère tout en s'asseyant

Il vit alors Castiel et Mitzrael...Son frère, à l'arrière, lui sourit des yeux

« Castiel ? C'est bien toi ? » Il se leva

« hello Sam »

Il sourit et dans ce sourire, un remerciement...une libération...il n'y avait pas besoin de mots...Castiel savait et Sam aussi...

Il tourna le regard vers Mitzrael, interrogateur

« Vous en avez tous une de ses têtes...les parchemins ont livré leur secret ? C'est si mauvais que ca»

Missouri se tourna sur sa chaise

« Nous avons fini la traduction d'une partie des parchemins...C'est écrit dans un vieil énochian...une langue peut pratiquer...Celle du début de Temps nouveaux... »

Il ferma les yeux comme pour lire le texte dans sa tête

« Le chaos rampant et la porte sacrée aux milles serrures d'or...Sur l'autel de la pierre sacrifice...1000 seront les sacrifiés...la clef, son sang versera...que la porte boira...Ainsi le grand Maître des Profondeurs rejaillira...Noirceur et horreur, déversera...et règnera où l'homme règne à présent...Cthulhu, le grand Maître, de R'lyeh, sera libéré...Il multipliera la Hideur et Azathoth le malfaisant s'élèvera au milieu du monde... »

Les visages se fermèrent...Il n'y avait guère d'espoir dans ses paroles sans lumière

« La pierre sacrifice...Plus noire que la nuit éternelle...Vivante en son centre de la lumière du soleil...1000 serrures éteindront la mort en son cœur...Car la lumière aveugle le Néant...Ainsi décroit le pouvoir de toute chose »

Missouri se leva

« La pierre sacrifice..Il me semble avoir lu quelque chose à son sujet»

Elle se dirigea droit sur le bureau de Bobby et prit le petit carnet qu'elle fouilla un court instant

« Je le savais » Elle releva la tête souriante

« Dans la profondeur de l'humidité, caché aux yeux de tous, brille une pierre aux pouvoirs solaires..

Une âme pure la sentira, car elle émet la vérité à qui sait l'écouter...Seul mille âmes pourront éteindre son cœur mais en ses temps alors, Les Démons des Temps Anciens retrouveront la porte et feront règner sur la Terre des siècles d'abime »

Elle tourna la page d'un geste brusque

« La pierre du soleil est tombée dans les profondeurs...Il est comme 3 doigts fixant l'immensité qui pointent en son sommet pour indiquer la porte infinie pour y mener...Point de vie de chair ou de sève règnent sur ses terres...Eloignée des horizons, la porte de lumière sur la Terre d'Or fixe son oeil »

Elle ferma le carnet

Tous la regardait dubitatif

Debout, elle s'appuya sur la table

« Je vois... » Elle paraissait dépité face à l'attitude décontenancé de ses camarades

«La Terre d'or...humm...c'est probablement l'Amérique centrale ou du Sud...Les cités d'Or...ca vous dit rien »

« Ce ne sont que des légendes « lanca platement Bobby

« et c'est pas la bonne période en plus »

« Sachez que dans toutes légendes, il y a une part de vérité »

« Qui dit que c'est de ca que ca parle...ca peut vouloir dire n'importe quoi ? » Dean s'avanca

Elle sourit

« Ce serait gentil que certains d'entre vous n'oublie pas qui je suis... »

Mitzrael fixa Castiel, celui ci, fatigué semblait ne porter aucunes attentions à la conversation..Il avait le front qui transpirait...La fièvre gagnait du terrain...Cet être hybride était un mystère...

« Je vais envoyer une de mes légions sur place...Eloignée des terres, c'est une île...il nous faudra en trouver aux terres arides puisqu'il n'y règne aucunes vies de chair ou végétal...Une île où 3 points devront surgir...des montagnes surement ... »

Missouri sourit

« Y a rien a ajouter...Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde »

Mitzrael la regarda confus...

« Je veux dire que nous avons pensé la même chose »

Mitzraek jeta un œil sur la petite troupe...

« Cela me prendra un peu de temps...que je vous conseille d'utiliser à bon escient pour vous reposer...Vous avez des mines épouvantables...Un corps fatigué est un corps inutile...Profitez de ce temps qu'il vous est encore accordé pour trouver le repos»

Il se tourna vers Castiel

« Il est un miracle qu'en tant qu'humain tu sois toujours vivant...Il est étrange qu'en tant qu'ange, tu ne sois pas encore guéri...Il va te falloir apprendre à connaître ce nouveau toi, Castiel...Cherche où est l'ange et où est l'humain...Il y a une raison a toute chose...Pour que survienne un nouvel être si proche de la fin d'un Monde... »

Il le salua d'un hochement de tête militaire

« Je ferais au plus vite... »

Il disparu comme il était arrivé...

Laissant plus de questions que de réponses

Tous se regardèrent...Dean s'approcha de Castiel...

« Tu as de la fièvre.. »

Il sortit de sa veste son éternel petit flacon d'antalgique, il lui tendit 2 cachets

«Prends ca...ca va calmer la fièvre et la douleur »

Castiel regardait les cachets avec du désespoir dans les yeux

« C'est pas si terrible tu sais...y a des bons côtés à être humain...Quand tout ce bordel sera fini...On va se faire la tournée des Grand Ducs»

Castiel leva les yeux sur Dean lui lancant un clin d'oeil en claquant la langue

« Bon...je sais pas pour vous mais moi, j'ai besoin de dormir »

Missouri s'était avancé...Elle tendit un papier à Dean

« C'est le numéro de téléphone du Motel dans lequel je me suis arrêtée...En cas d'urgence seulement... »

« Pas la peine...Suffit que je pense très fort et tu m'entendras »

Elle lui frappa du poing sur le bras

« Tachez de dormir tous les 4...Connaissant Mitzrael..il va pas tarder à revenir... »

Elle quitta la pièce en ricanant..La porte claqua...Quelques secondes et un moteur se mit à tousser

Sam vit s'éloigner une vieille Ford bleue toute cabossée...Missouri collée au volant

« Bon...vous avez quoi...je vais suivre les bons conseils du dr Mosley...une bonne douche et quelques heures de repos.. Suis vidé...ses trucs de Monstres Anciens...ca m'a liquifié le cerveau... » Bobby lanca un regard à Castiel en sortant

« Après cette histoire...on aura des excuses à rendre à certaine personne ici...moi en premier » Il salua Castiel d'un doigt sur la casquette

Le grincement du bois des marches et une porte qui claque...

Ils se retrouvaient à 3...Un silence génant pesa sur la pièce...La petite phrase de Bobby avait fait son effet

« Moi...j'ai faim...je vais aller chercher de quoi manger...Pizza ? Tourte? »

Il questionna Dean et Castiel

« Non...juste quelques bières et ca ira » Dean s'affala dans le fauteuil

« et toi, Cass..tu veux manger quelque chose »

Il réflechissa

« Je ne sais même pas si j'ai faim... »

« Je te rapporterais une » Il pensa tout à coup à une scène du passé et sourit

« Pizza »

Il se tourna vers Dean qui lui lanca les clefs de l'impala

Cass avala enfin ses cachets et se leva...Il se sentait faible..Il n'aimait pas cette sensation

« Tu devrais rester assis cass...dans ton état »

« je dois faire...pipi...je crois »

Dean avait envie de rire mais l'état de faiblesse de Castiel l'inquiètait un peu

« Viens je vais t'aider...les voitures en ont vue d'autre...oublie les toilettes pour aujourd'hui...un étage ca le fera pas»

Il le soutint par l'épaule

Dean sentait Castiel tremblant, fièvreux mais emprunt de détermination

Ils sortirent...C'était un soleil de fin de journée..il faisait doux...Rien ne laissait présager de ce noir avenir a l'horizon

Nul être sur terre ne savait ce qui se tramait...Tout était entre les mains de 4 humains, d'u hybride et de quelques légions célestes

Dean repensa aux mots de Mitzrael à propos des démons, des hommes et des anges combattant côte à côte...

A nouveau, se trahir, pour vaincre...Est cela la volonté de Dieu ?

Dean regardait Castiel s'éloigner tibutant derrière la cabane à outil

« Cass... »

« oui »

« Pardon »

fin chapitre XII


End file.
